Back to Black
by Alnihan
Summary: Elle aurait aimé rester dans son coin, seulement Sirius la trouvait bien trop intéressante. SiriusxOC
1. Chapter 1

**BACK TO BLACK #1**

* * *

Il s'assit en face de la jeune fille et l'observa travailler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle mais il s'ennuyait et avait décidé d'aller socialiser. James roucoulait quelque part dans le château avec sa Lily et Remus aidait Peter avec un quelconque devoir, quelques tables plus loin. Alors quand il avait vu une tête Gryffondor plutôt jolie, perdue dans ce vaste endroit de la connaissance, Sirius avait sauté sur l'occasion de se distraire un peu.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi peut être ? demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Mes devoirs.

_ Et tu es à Gryffondor.

L'affirmation ressemblait tellement à une question qu'elle se sentit obligée d'y répondre. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait cet idiot, qui qu'il soit ?

_ Apparemment.

Elle laissa le mot s'appesantir, essayant de montrer à son interlocuteur la stupidité de son propos. Il lui semblait pourtant bien avoir mis sa cravate rouge et or ce matin.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne les fais pas plus tard ?

Elle releva finalement la tête et laissa son œil juger son interlocuteur avant de retourner à son parchemin. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle ne le connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et détestait parler à des inconnus. Il avait les cheveux bruns tirant sur le noir, ils étaient bouclés et assez long pour un garçon. Il avait un joli visage et semblait plus âge qu'elle. Un Gryffondor apparemment.

_ Parce que c'est à rendre pour demain et que je viens juste de commencer, soupira-t-elle.

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle était assez bête pour attendre à chaque devoir le dernier moment pour le faire. Elle décida de ne rien ajouter, espérant que son silence ferait fuir l'importun mais quelques minutes plus tard, il était toujours là.

_ Au risque de réitérer ma question, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? soupira-t-elle.

_ Non mais c'est gentil de demander.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il était en train de se dire que cette fille était vraiment intéressante.

_ Alors est-ce que tu peux partir parce que tu commences à ressembler à un malade mental ?

Elle l'entendit rire mais ne cessa pas pour autant de travailler. Il commençait à légèrement l'énerver et elle envisageait de partir travailler dans son dortoir.

_ Je suis positivement désolé de te déranger et j'espère que tu veux bien pardonner mon intrusion, Miss..

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant qu'elle la complète. A sa plus grande surprise, elle entassa ses parchemins et se leva.

_ Mon nom importe peu.

Il l'observa s'éloigner, légèrement surpris.

_ Moi c'est Sirius Black, hurla-t-il alors qu'elle atteignait la porte de sortie.

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir un haussement d'épaule de la part de la jeune fille avant que le corps de Madame Pince ne fasse obstacle à sa vision. Il lui reparlerait bien assez tôt.

* * *

Il l'a vit entrer dans le réfectoire le lendemain matin alors qu'il cherchait James des yeux. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon plus que sommaire d'où plusieurs mèches s'échappaient. Elle semblait à peine réveillée. Il rit un instant en la voyant beurrer ses doigts à la place de son morceau de pain. Il s'étonnait de ne l'avoir jamais remarqué. Bien qu'elle soit une année en dessous de lui, il l'aurait forcement remarqué.

_ Dis-moi ami Lupin, quelle heure est-il ?

Il semblait avoir dérangé son ami dans ses pensées puisque celui-ci sursauta en laissant tomber son morceau d'omelette de sa fourchette. Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda sa montre.

_ Huit heures dix. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il est bientôt l'heure de partir.

Il observa la jeune fille et put constater l'absence de précipitation, ce qui le conforta dans son opinion à savoir que la jeune fille était en retard aussi bien dans les devoirs que dans la vie et que ça ne semblait pas l'embêter.

_ Sécher les cours n'est pas une bonne idée, Peter. Et ça ne t'aidera pas à progresser, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

_ Hmh ? demanda le brun en tournant le regard vers son ami qui soupira.

_ Je ne suis vraiment pas aidé, se lamenta-t-il. Allez, viens Pete. Sirius, tu viens ou tu..

_ Il est parti parler à cette fille là-bas, lui indiqua Peter en lui désignant une petite brune à l'autre bout de leur table.

_ Peu importe s'il veut être en retard, c'est son problème.

* * *

Elle se servit un bol de café, tentative dérisoire de se réveiller. Elle avait traîné au lit malgré les multiples relances de Marlene et elle était – une fois de plus – en retard. Elle se brula la langue avec le liquide noir et décida de manger son pain en attendant qu'il refroidisse.

_ Bonjour Elizabeth.

Elle releva la tête et fit un discret sourire à son interlocuteur

_ Bonjour Regulus.

Elle retourna à son pain tandis qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la sortie sous les yeux incrédules de Sirius qui se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Elle sentit immédiatement que quelqu'un était en face d'elle et fut un peu étonnée de constater que c'était pour la seconde fois Sirius.

_ Est-ce une manie de t'asseoir pour observer les gens ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il était très beau, il était connu dans tout Poudlard et il lui parlait, ça la mettait très mal à l'aise.

_ Est-ce une manie de ne parler qu'à des imbéciles ?

_ C'est toi qui insiste pour que je te parle.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait souri à la répartie.

_ Je parle de Regulus.

Il eut le loisir de croiser les yeux verts de la jeune fille et observa son expression surprise. Quel était le problème avec Regulus ? Elle savait que les Maraudeurs ne s'entendaient pas avec les Serpentards mais il était stupide d'interdire à d'autres élèves d'être au minimum polis.

_ Je crois qu'il a des difficultés en Métamorphoses mais ça ne fait pas de lui un imbécile.

Il expira, tentant de calmer son tempérament alors qu'elle s'était tranquillement mise à manger. Est-ce qu'elle faisait exprès de pousser tous les mauvais boutons ?

_ Je te parle du fait que ce cher Regulus est un Mangemort en devenir.

Il attendait de voir le dégoût se peindre sur son visage mais une profonde indifférence lui fit face.

_ Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

_ Regulus est mon frère.

Il observa ses sourcils se froncer et attendit qu'elle parle. Elle but son bol en tentant de trouver un moyen de défendre Regulus. Mais qui mieux que son frère pouvait le connaître ? Qui était-elle pour prétendre connaître le Serpentard mieux que son propre frère ?

_ Ecoute, je me fiche de ce que tu fais ou du fait que tu sembles avoir vécu sous une pierre mais fais attention aux Mangemorts.

Elle s'essuya la bouche et les mains en tentant de ne pas être énervée et pouvoir conserver assez de calme pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

_ Je te remercie de tes précieux renseignements et de ta considération mais les Mangemorts n'ont malheureusement pas attendu que tu les présentes.

Il l'observa partir en notant que c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il semblait l'offenser et qu'elle semblait fuir. Il soupira en regardant ce qu'il restait de son petit déjeuner.

Elle n'eut qu'à peine besoin de courir pour arriver à l'heure en classe. Elle se glissa par la porte et fut à peine remarquée parmi le tumulte des élèves. Elle s'installa à côté de Marlene qui écrivait furieusement sur un parchemin.

_ N'ose même pas parler, la pire chose du monde m'est arrivée à cause de toi.

Sans un mot, elle fit glisser le parchemin devant sa camarade.

_ Cet abruti de McLaggen se croit tout permis. Est-ce que tu vois de quoi il m'accuse ? Il pense que je le trompe. Qu'il aille se faire voir chez les Hyppogriffes.

Alors que la blonde croisait furieusement les bras sur sa poitrine en dardant un regard courroucé vers le bureau du Professeur, Elisabeth se permit un léger rire.

_ Je t'ai dit que McLaggen n'était qu'un imbécile mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ?

_ Je sais pas, j'ai besoin d'un bouc émissaire, soupira son amie en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras sur la table.

Elisabeth froissa le parchemin et frotta le dos de son amie.

_ Trouve toi quelqu'un de mieux. Un gentil Gryffondor qui prendra soin de toi plutôt que ce crâneur de Serdaigle. Est-ce que tu as vu la taille de son nez ? Je veux dire qui oserait sortir avec un nez pareil excepté un troll ? S'il avait une parenté avec, ça expliquerait au moins l'odeur de moisi qui s'échappe de lui.

Marlene rit de bon cœur aux propos de son amie, sachant que c'était sa manière de lui remonter le moral. Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle avait déjà, et depuis quelques semaines, quelqu'un en vue. Elle ferma pour quelques secondes les yeux puis les rouvrit, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

_ Dis-moi, Eli, est-ce que tu comptes arriver un jour à l'heure ?

_ J'étais à l'heure, protesta son amie.

_ Pile à l'heure.

_ Ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un qui arrive à l'heure, c'est une preuve d'élégance.

Elisabeth haussa les épaules, fière de sa réplique.

_ La preuve d'élégance c'est d'être en avance.

_ Tu confonds avec l'impatience, très chère.

Marlene ne put se retenir plus longtemps de pincer son amie et elles furent rappeler à l'ordre par le Professeur Flitwick.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sirius marchait en riant aux côtés de James vers le bureau du Professeur McGonagall.

_ Oh Jamesie, ne fais pas la tête ! Comment j'aurais pu deviner que le sortilège ricocherait sur ce bon vieux Slughorn ?

_ En tout cas, Lily va m'en vouloir à mort maintenant.

Sirius donna un léger coup d'épaule à son ami alors qu'il continuait de s'esclaffer.

_ Repense aux pois jaunes sur le visage de Slug et tous tes soucis s'adouciront.

Ils se retinrent quelques secondes de rire avant de reprendre de plus belle.

_ Black, Potter, ça faisait quasiment deux jours que je ne vous avais pas vu. Entrez !

_ Je suis certain qu'on vous a manqué, Professeur.

La femme fusilla Black du regard en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Si seulement, ces deux idiots utilisaient leurs capacités pour exceller au lieu de ridiculiser ses confrères et leurs camarades.

_ Lequel de vous a jeté ce sort ?

Elle n'attendait pas de véritables réponses, elle savait très bien comment se déroulerait cet entretien. Les deux garçons ne répondraient aux questions que par des réponses inadaptées.

_ Le premier sort que j'ai jeté était un Experlliarmus je crois.

_ Moi c'était un Confingo, je pense. Un Experlliarmus, Jamesie, déjà l'Auror en toi qui se réveillait ?

Sirius sourit, il aimait être avec son meilleur ami en train de rire et de tourner le monde en dérision.

_ Ma patience a une certaine limite. Vous écopez d'une semaine de retenue et je ne veux aucune protestation, rajouta-t-elle en les voyant commencer à vouloir discuter la punition.

Ils se levèrent et saluèrent le Professeur en sortant.

_ Alors Prongs, combien de temps avant le prochain cours ?

_ Encore trois-quarts d'heure ? répondit le brun à lunettes après avoir regardé sa montre.

_ Génial !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc car bien que le vent soufflait fort en ce mois de novembre, ils adoraient être dehors.

_ Tu crois que Lily va m'en vouloir combien de temps ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, il trouvait la rousse incompréhensible.

_ Je ne sais pas, peut-être le temps de tes retenus, comme la fois où on avait mis une magnifique fleur parlante dans les cheveux de Rogue.

Ils rirent en se rappelant de la farce et s'assirent au pied d'un arbre. Sirius sortit quelques bonbons de sa poche qu'il tendit à son ami.

_ Tu vois, Jamie, c'est ça la vie : faire de bonnes blagues avec son meilleur ami.

_ Tu oublies Lily.

_ Lily c'est pour toi. Elle ne fait pas partie de notre vie en commun. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Oui mais alors tu as oublié Remus et Pete.

_ Non, c'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas là parce qu'ils sont trop sérieux ou trop peureux et puis tu es mon frère, ils sont mes amis.

Ils restèrent un instant en silence, contemplant le parc, profitant d'être simplement en train de rien faire.

_ Si tu avais une fille comme Lily avec toi, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'elle rentre dans notre plan.

_ J'en prends bonne note, mon vieux. Et je viens de penser, que penses-tu de faire une sympathique petite blague à cet idiot qui a ouvertement dit qu'il fallait tuer les loups-garous ?

Un éclair peu commun de colère traversa le regard brun de James lorsqu'il repensa à la scène. Il n'avait jamais été en mesure de tolérer l'injustice surtout lorsqu'elle visait un de ses proches.

* * *

Elle fermait les yeux, serrait les dents et s'appuyait de toutes ses forces sur le mur. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'hurler, elle était bien trop fière pour ça. Ils venaient juste de la surprendre à un des détours des nombreux couloirs de l'école.

_ La vermine ne se laisse pas abattre si facilement, ricana Rosier alors qu'il abaissait sa baguette, lui laissant un semblant de répit.

Les 3 Serpentards l'avaient acculé contre un mur et bien qu'elle sache que Rosier ne lui lancerait pas un sort au sein de l'établissement, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé lorsqu'il éloigna la baguette de son visage. Elle serra les dents et le poussa de sa main libre.

_ Le petit Lion se réveille, on dirait, lança Wilkes un brun au sourire mauvais et au corps frêle.

Elle prit une brève inspiration et poussa de l'paule Travers qui se déccala sous le choc- bien qu'il semblait à Eli être le genre bien bâti – et tenta de fuir. Malheureusement, Rosier qui avait attrapé un livre eut la bonne idée de lui lancer. Il atterrit dans son dos et la fit tomber.

_ Je voulais juste te rendre ce qui t'appartient, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance se mêlaient sur ses joues et elle les essuya à l'aide de sa manche. Elle tenta de se relever mais sa cheville la faisait soufrir. Elle mordit sa langue et se releva, ignorant comme elle le pouvait la douleur. Elle ramassa ses livres et marcha en se tenant aux murs jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Sirius Black. Elle se rappela être arrivé à l'infirmerie, avoir prit une potion et que l'infirmière l'ait obligé à dormir ici.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Sa voix était éraillée et sa gorge la brulait.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Rayon de Soleil.

Il lui sourit en lui tendant un verre. Elle profita du fait qu'elle soit en train de boire pour vérifier l'état de sa cheville en la bougeant.. Sirius avait dû suivre son mouvement puisqu'il prit la parole pour demander :

_ Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je crois t'avoir posé la question le premier.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais se décida à répondre.

_ Je suis maladroite.

_ Je suis magicomage.

_ Tu mens.

_ Nous sommes donc deux menteurs dans la pièce.

Elle fronça les yeux et regarda obstinément ses mains qui trituraient les draps.

_Elisabeth, appela-t-il.

_ Comment tu sais ? murmura-t-il.

_ Ton prénom, ton nom ainsi que ton année sont inscrits au pied du lit. D'ailleurs, je te croyais plus âgée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa ses bras. Elle se fichait de ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre, ce n'était pas un secret d'Etat, ce n'était même pas important. Mais elle devait comprendre ce qu'ils savaient afin de savoir ce qu'elle dirait.

_ Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parle de ce que tu sais sur ma cheville.

Il haussa les épaules alors qu'un éclat malicieux habitait ses prunelles.

_ Oh, tu sais, une personne de ma qualité.. fit-il avec un geste négligent de la main.

Elle se retint de rouler une nouvelle fois des yeux alors qu'il riait.

_ Sirius, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait menaçant.

Il fut si plaisamment étonné d'entendre son prénom qu'il arrêta de rire et se décida à lui répondre franchement.

_ J'ai entendu Pomfresh et Dumbledore en parler.

Elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle avait entendu assez d'histoire sur lui pour savoir que s'il savait qui avait fait ça, il lui aurait déjà dit.

_ Ça ne se fait pas d'écouter aux portes, tu sais. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

_ C'est une question que je me pose aussi, Monsieur Black.

Elle observa avec plaisir Sirius se lever pour sourire à l'infirmière qui le regardait suspicieusement.

_ J'ai vu cette pauvre enfant allongée dans la souffrance sous ces draps et ait décidé de lui tenir compagnie.

L'infirmière pinça les lèvres en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

_ De-hors, Monsieur Black, dit-elle en pointant la porte du doigt.

_ Au revoir Elizabeth, salua-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de sortir.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant que l'infirmière ne lui parle. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

_ Vous allez bien mieux, Miss. Vous êtes libre de partir et d'aller prendre votre petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore dès que vous aurez fini.

_ Oui Madame. Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle alors que la femme s'éloignait, quelle heure est-il s'il vous plaît ?

_ Sept heures quarante-trois. Bonne journée, Miss.

_ Merci, à vous aussi, répondit-elle.

Elle s'empressa de s'habiller et fila vers la Grande Salle, elle mourrait de faim. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle fut harponnée par son amie, Marlene McKinnon.

_ Mince Eli, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

La brune sourit en relevant ses sourcils.

_ Russard m'a retenu prisonnière dans son cagibi ce qui fait que j'ai dû aller me laver. Je te raconte pas la galère pour retirer l'odeur de moisi et toutes les toiles d'araignées.

Marlene rit et son amie en profita pour se servir à manger.

_ Sans rire, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'infirmerie ?

_ Je me suis faite mal à la cheville et Pomfresh a refusé de me relâcher.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne disait rien à son amie. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que Marlene crirait au scandale, qu'elle ameutrait tout le monde et Eli détestait par-dessus tout qu'on s'interresse à elle.

Elles sortirent en riant du réfectoire après avoir fini et se dirigèrent machinalement vers leur prochain cours. Ce ne fut qu'arrivée devant la salle, qu'Elisabeth se rappela son entretien avec le Directeur. Elle salua donc son amie et partit tranquillement.

* * *

Sirius s'assit à table, aux côtés de James et face à ses deux autres amis.

_ Où étais-tu ? demanda Remus alors que Sirius se servait à manger.

_ A l'infirmerie, il y avait cette fille..

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Peter.

_ Elizabeth, elle est en cinquième année. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ou trois jours à la bibliothèque.

_ Elle ne t'a pas rejeté ? demanda Remus d'une voix faible.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu la connais ?

_ Ça, ça veut dire qu'elle l'a rejeté, dit James en riant.

_ Ferme-la Prongs. Bon Moony, décide-toi à la fin !

_ Je suis Préfet Sirius, c'est mon travail de connaître un minimum les gens de ma maison. De plus, elle adore lire alors on se rencontre souvent.

Le jeune loup haussa les épaules puis grimaça aux souvenirs que la Pleine Lune lui avait laissés.

_ Mais tu es certain qu'elle ne t'a pas rejeté ? ne put-il cependant s'empêcher de questionner.

_ Bon d'accord, il se peut qu'elle ait été légèrement hostile à la conversation.

Ses amis rirent de bon cœur devant l'euphémisme de leur ami. D'habitude, c'était lui qui demandait aux jeunes filles de s'en aller, pas elles.

_ Alors pourquoi tu continues de lui parler ?

_ Je ne comptais pas lui reparler, Pete. Mais j'ai vu qu'elle parlait avec Reg et je devais aller la prévenir et ensuite il y a eu cet accident. J'aurais été voir n'importe quelle élève de Gryffondor.

_ Une chance que c'eut été la Pleine Lune alors et que tu ais dû aller à l'infirmerie, déclara Peter.

Remus grogna pour la forme alors que Lily embrassait James pour lui dire bonjour.

_ Salut les garçons. Remus, il faut que tu manges plus ! le réprimanda-t-elle en rajoutant des aliments dans son assiette.

_ Lily je dois manger pas me goinfrer.

Elle ignora sa remarque d'un geste de la main et se tourna vers les trois autres.

_ Alors quoi de neuf ?

_ Sirius voit une fille, répondit sans hésitation Peter.

Le-dit garçon le fusilla du regard alors que James éclata de rire.

_ C'est pas vrai, qui est-ce ?

_ Je ne vois aucune fille ! répliqua sèchement le jeune homme.

_ C'est vrai, approuva James. Il se fait jeter par une fille, nuance.

Il donna un coup d'épaule à son ami, qui s'étouffa avec ce qu'il mangeait.

_ C'est elle là-bas, continua Peter en montrant deux jeunes filles à l'autre bout de la table. La brune, précisa-t-il.

_ Je la connais, c'est Elisabeth, l'amie de Marlene. Mais d'ailleurs, j'ai appris qu'elle avait été à l'infirmerie. Que lui est-il arrivé Sirius ?

_ Elle s'est faite mal à la cheville.

Lily grimaça, sachant ce qui était sous-entendu. Quelques filles Nées-Moldues avaient eu des petits accidents récemment. Pas grand-chose, des petites maladresses. Mais la tension ne cessait de grimper dans l'établissement.

_ Je vais bien, James chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, avant d'ajouter plus haut : Je vais aller parler à Elisabeth la prochaine fois qu'on la croise.

_ Mauvaise idée, Lily.

_ Pourquoi ? Je veux juste lui dire que j'aimerais l'aider et que, en tant que Préfet, je la soutiens.

Sirius secoua la tête en grimaçant.

_ C'est une mauvaise idée mais fais comme bon te semble.

_ C'est exactement ce que je compte faire, je n'attendais pas ton accord. Et puis si elle t'a vraiment jeté, je dois la rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Les autres se mirent à rire alors que Sirius tentait vainement de protester.

* * *

**Je repose après avoir fait quelques modifications qui me semblaient être importantes de par plusieurs reviews de la même personne que j'ai reçu. Elle m'a fait des remarques justes qui m'ont permis, à mon avis, de mieux réécrire l'histoire. Je posterais les chapitres déjà écrits assez tôt et pour ceux à venir, il faudra se montrer patient(e) !**


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK TO BLACK #2**

* * *

Elle se rappela ne pas avoir le mot de passe qu'en face de la gargouille. Elle hésita un instant à rebrousser chemin avant que l'escalier n'apparaisse. Le Directeur devait savoir qu'elle était là. Elle entra dans le bureau et observa tranquillement les lieux. Elle voyait tant d'objets qu'elle ignorait et dont elle aurait aimé tout savoir. Ce lieu lui semblait plus magique que tous les autres. Un léger sourire vint s'épanouir sur ses lèvres avant que Dumbledore ne l'accueille.

_ Miss Gray, je vous en prie, prenez un siège.

Il était assis au bureau, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Elle s'assit au bureau et fixa son attention sur le phénix.

_ Un bonbon ? demanda-t-il en désignant une coupe sur le bureau.

Elle détourna son regard de l'oiseau pour le fixer sur son propriétaire.

_ Non, je vous remercie.

Il lui sourit avant de désigner Fumseck de la tête.

_ Une jolie bête, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, je n'en avais jamais vu ailleurs que dans les livres, répondit-elle après avoir retourné son regard vers le volatile.

_ Alors Miss, comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Oh bien mieux Professeur merci. Et vous ?

Elle aurait voulu se frapper. Qui demandait à Dumbledore comment il allait ? Seulement les débiles apparemment.

_ Ma foi, je suis en excellente forme. Toutefois je reste perplexe face à votre attitude.

Perplexe ? Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était placé avec Rosier ?

_ Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Professeur ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Je me demandais juste si vous ne trouviez pas étrange le nombre d'accident qui arrivent ces temps-ci.

Comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, sa cheville se mit à la piquer. Elle y lança un rapide regard puis se mit à regarder de nouveau le Phénix. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, pas envie d'être en colère. Elle était juste anesthésiée.

_ Et bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait y faire. Après tout, ce sont des accidents, ce n'est de la faute de personne.

Il la sonda de son regard et elle ne sut pas quoi faire.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr. Evitez les accidents Miss.

Les lunettes du vieil homme glissèrent légèrement sur son nez alors qu'il croisait ses mains devant son visage. Elle attendit qu'il parle à nouveau mais il ne semblait pas avoir autre chose à dire donc elle demanda si elle pouvait disposer.

_ Bien entendu, chère enfant.

Elle salua une dernière fois le vieil homme et partit vers sa prochaine classe. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait bien que Dumbledore allait lui poser des questions. C'était peut-être par paresse, peut-être par lâcheté ou même par peur mais elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une guerre contre les Serpentards ou qui que ce soit. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de réclamer justice ou d'appliquer une quelconque vengeance. Elle voulait juste passer à autre chose. Elle attendit dans les cachots, appuyée contre un mur. Elle vit quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les élèves sortirent de la salle et, à sa plus grande surprise, Lily Evans se dirigea vers elle.

_ Bonjour Elisabeth, je voulais te demander comment tu allais.

_ Je.. Je vais bien, merci, bafouilla-t-elle en observant ses chaussures.

Pourquoi est-ce que Lily Evans venait lui parler ? Tout ça était sûrement la faute de ce débile de Sirius Black.

_ Sirius m'a dit ce qui t'étais arrivée, j'espère que ta cheville ira mieux. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou juste de parler, demande-moi okay ?

Elisabeth hocha avant que Lily ne lui souhaite une excellente journée et ne parte rejoindre James Potter. La jeune brune prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux.

_ Je lui avais dit de ne pas faire ça mais elle tenait absolument à te parler.

La jeune fille se retourna pour se retrouver face à Sirius, les mains dans les poches. Il haussa les épaules alors qu'elle attendait qu'il s'en aille. Il remit la bandoulière de son sac d'un coup d'épaule négligent.

_ Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pense donner comme sanction à ceux qui t'ont fait ça ?

_ Rien.

Il fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_ Comment ça rien ?

_ Il ne sait pas qui l'a fait, il ne peut donc rien donner comme sanction. C'est logique, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu ne lui as pas dit ? siffla-t-il, semblant scandalisé.

_ Lui dire quoi ?

_ Qui t'as fait ça, idiote !

Sa mâchoire était serrée alors que ses yeux gris viraient à l'orage. Il semblait furieux. Il réalisa qu'elle avouait bien que ce n'était pas un accident et c'était déjà un grand pas.

_ Non. Ecoute la vengeance, tout ça, je m'en fiche, je veux juste la paix.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et la jeune fille se demanda si personne ne lui avait envoyé un sort avant qu'il ne lui agrippe les épaules en abaissant son visage à hauteur du sien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait mais le simple fait que cette fille ne réagisse pas à l'injustice dont elle avait été victime le rendait fou.

_ La paix ? grinça-t-il nerveusement. La paix ?

Elisabeth jeta des coups d'œil anxieux aux alentours afin de constater que les quelques élèves présents les lorgnaient.

_ Sirius, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, demanda-t-elle en attrapant ses mains.

Il desserra son emprise et laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux vides. Maintenant qu'il s'était relevé, elle constatait pour la première fois à quel point il était grand. Sa tête n'arrivait qu'à peine à son épaule à lui. Il prenait de profondes respirations tentant de calmer son tempérament, ce qui n'avait jamais été son fort.

_ J'espère que ta cheville va bien, Gray.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux pendant une seconde avant de tourner anxieusement son regard vers Sirius. A voir la compréhension teindre son visage, elle n'avait pas pu louper la remarque.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Rosier ? demanda-t-il en mettant imperceptiblement son corps entre la jeune fille et le Serpentard.

Il crachait pratiquement les mots. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que celui qui avait touché Elisabeth était devant lui. Il regarda le visage pâle, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus clairs de son rival. Il regarda son rictus mauvais et il posa sa main sur sa poche.

_ Je demandais à Gray comment elle allait. Tu sais, avec cet accident.

Le Serpentard fit un geste négligent de la main vers la jeune fille, et plus précisément vers son pied.

_ Comment sais-tu qu'elle a eu un accident ?

_ Y'a des choses qui se savent sans qu'on l'explique.

Elisabeth attrapa les doigts de Sirius avant qu'ils ne se referment sur sa baguette. Elle la serra de ses deux mains, le suppliant de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Sirius serra les dents en fusillant Rosier du regard alors que ce dernier partait, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, il reprit sèchement sa main et se retourna vers la jeune fille. Il l'observa mordiller sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle regardait ses mains se tordre.

_ Cette histoire n'est pas finie, Elisabeth. A cause de toi, d'autres filles peuvent subir le même sort et ça, ce sera sur ta conscience. Parce que pour l'instant tu as eu un accident à la cheville mais un jour, tu tomberas peut-être dans les escaliers.

Il partit, les mains dans les poches en sens inverse des élèves de cinquième année qui arrivaient. Il avait raison, bien sûr mais elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

_ Au risque de paraître stupide, est-ce que tu étais en train de parler avec Sirius Black ? demanda Marlene après avoir observé le dit jeune homme disparaître au détour du couloir.

_ Il voulait juste parler de mon séjour à l'infirmerie.

Marlene la regarda d'un air suspicieux alors que la classe entrait dans la salle. Elles s'assirent au fond de la salle alors que Slughorn babillait joyeusement devant son bureau.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de parler à ce Dieu vivant ? demanda Marlene en haussant un sourcil.

Elisabeth se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant.

_ Allez dis-moi, demanda-t-elle en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Donne-moi des détails croustillants que j'aille me vanter auprès des pauvres filles qui se pâment d'amour pour lui, se moqua-t-elle.

_ Ce que tu es méchante, Lénie.

La blonde éclata de rire, ce qui se fit retourner toute la classe. Elle tenta de dissimuler ce rire en une toux mais fut si peu convaincante que son amie dut faire tout son possible pour ne pas rire à son tour.

_ Que chacun retourne à son travail, demanda Slughorn après avoir tapé dans ses mains.

_ Plus sérieusement, Eli, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? chuchota la blonde en se penchant.

_ Je ne sais pas, des trucs, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Pourrais-tu être moins précise ? grogna son amie après avoir roulé des yeux.

Elisabeth soupira face à la ténacité de Marlene.

_ Il m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je pouvais lui demander. Il a même proposé de faire une blague aux Serpentards pour que je me sente mieux.

Elle ne savait pas quel était le ramassis de débilités qu'elle racontait mais à voir Marlene rouler des yeux, ça semblait être plausible.

_ Ce sont des idiots !

Aucune des deux jeunes filles ne rajouta quelque chose et elles commencèrent tranquillement à faire leur Potion, cependant Elisabeth se sentait coupable de mentir à son amie et décida de contrebalancer en lui disant une chose vraie.

_ Lily Evans est aussi venue me voir pour ça.

Marlene manqua de faire tomber sa queue de rat dans le chaudron.

_ Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Elisabeth, tu es si… Si inconsciente.

_ Quel est le rapport ?

_ Lily est Préfète c'est normal qu'elle vienne te voir.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

_ Tu es inconsciente de ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tu ne vis pas près de nous, t'es dans ton monde. Tu n'as pas l'air de te soucier de ce qu'il se passe autour. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Eli, mais pour les autres tu es juste une pétasse sans cœur.

Elisabeth grimaça.

_ Quel rapport avec le fait que Lily Evans vienne me voir ?

_ Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'avais pas besoin de te prendre pour le centre du monde, que c'était normal.

Elisabeth rit un moment, elle ne se prenait pas pour le centre du monde, loin de là. Les jeunes filles continuèrent tranquillement leur journée et finirent à la Grande Salle à manger.

_ Dis moi Eli, est-ce que c'est bien James Potter qui regarde vers nous ?

Elisabeth eut le temps de croiser les yeux noisettes du jeune homme avant de retourner à son assiette.

_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne plus parler de ces idiots ?

_ Comme tu veux. Dis-moi quand est-ce que tu revois Black ?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en faisant la moue.

_ On avait pas dit qu'on ne parlait plus d'eux ? grogna-t-elle.

_ C'est toi qui rapporte tout à eux, je te parle de Regulus, répondit Marlene en souriant malicieusement.

_ Oh ! Je ne sais pas vraiment, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Sirius observait depuis l'après-midi tout ce qui lui passait devant le visage avec un regard noir. C'est ainsi qu'il était en train de fusiller du regard tous les Gryffondors de la Salle Commune. Il regardait James et Peter en train de jouer aux échecs et Remus en train de lire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius ? Peter a mangé le dernier cookie ?

Le brun fusilla son ami du regard bien que celui-ci n'ait même pas daigné lever les yeux de son livre.

_ Elisabeth est une idiote.

_ Ah.. Voici le nœud du problème.

_ Elle sait qui lui a fait ça et elle ne veut pas le dire. Le problème pour elle c'est que je le sais aussi maintenant.

Remus ferma aussitôt son livre et accorda maintenant toute son attention à son ami. Il désigna d'un signe de la tête, l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, on ne pouvait jamais être assez prudent. Ils montèrent donc suivis de peu par James et Peter qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit alors que ses trois amis s'assirent face à lui.

_ Rosier en fait parti, je ne sais pas encore si c'est le seul mais il en fait parti c'est certain.

_ Est-ce que tu es certain ? demanda prudemment.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour faire quelque chose les gars ? demanda Sirius en se relevant d'un coup.

_ Non Sirius.

_ Si je vous en ai parlé, ce n'est pas pour rester ici à ne rien faire.

_ Que veux-tu faire ? demanda James en réajustant ses lunettes.

Remus ne renchérit pas et attendit que le brun réponde.

_ Je veux que Rosier se rappelle de notre nom les gars.

L'idée était imprudente, irréfléchie et stupide. Lupin secoua doucement la tête et se tourna vers James pour essayer de voir la même négation. Il secoua cependant la tête plus vivement en voyant le regard que James et Sirius partageaient.

_ Non non non ! James, tu dois être raisonnable. Sirius est trop imprudent pour réfléchir correctement e tu le sais. Mon ami, c'est à toi de dire non.

Il avait tenté de capter le regard de James mais il savait déjà qu'il argumentait dans le vent. Il savait ce qui allait se passer comme à chaque fois que Sirius avait une idée. James allait décider si elle était faisable, Remus la rendrait faisable et Peter leur procurerait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Sirius était le créatif, James le chef, Remus le sérieux et Peter le serviable.

_ Remus ? L'entreprise est imprudente mais tu réussiras à nous mettre en sécurité. J'ai confiance en toi.

Sirius avait maintenant un sourire si lumineux qu'il aurait pu concurrencer les rayons du soleil. Peter s'était emparé d'un parchemin sur lequel il commençait déjà à écrire ce qu'il avait en réserve et ce qu'il leur manquait. Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius inventait des plans plutôt impossibles les uns que les autres. Mais Sirius avait retrouvé le sourire, c'était le principal.

* * *

Elle marchait dans le couloir qui était étrangement vide, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais continua vaillamment d'avancer. Elle releva la tête en entendant des pas venir de l'autre bout du couloir et lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était personne d'autre que Sirius, elle hésita à tourner les talons. Mais comme cela faisait quatre jours qu'il l'ignorait, il continuerait surement.

_ Je te cherchais justement, Elisabeth.

Elle releva la tête afin de juger s'il semblait de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. Son visage était neutre, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

_ Tu connais Hestia Jones ?

Elle secoua la tête en se demandant où allait les mener cette question.

_ Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Elle secoua la tête en mordant ses lèvres, tentant de retenir ses larmes alors que la réalisation de ce qu'elle avait fait la heurtait de plein fouet : cette fille était à l'hôpital par sa faute.

S'il était venu dans le but de la blesser, il avait manifestement réussi. Il voulait juste qu'elle montre des sentiments, qu'elle comprenne son erreur, pas se retrouver face à elle, les yeux plein de larmes. Il avait bien envie de se lancer des sorts pour être responsable de son état et pour ne pas avoir écouté Remus.

_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à pleurer devant lui, à lui donner cette satisfaction. C'était hors de question. Elle serra les mâchoires et entreprit de le contourner puisqu'il s'était mis devant elle.

_ Je suis désolé, Elisabeth.

Elle l'observa, cherchant une marque de sarcasme sur son visage mais elle n'y trouva que de la sincérité.

_ De quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait, toi.

_ C'était mal de ma part de te blesser.

Et sans prévenir, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle s'était faite attaquer se mirent à couler. Elle se couvrit le visage avec les mains, tentant de cacher ces traitresses. Instinctivement, il l'enlaça poussant son visage près de son cœur. Elle pleura de plus belle, à grands sanglots, ses petites mains serrant compulsivement sa chemise. Il entendit des voix et, sans relâcher son étreinte, il se décala dans un recoin, les abritant derrière une armure.

_ Je suis tellement désolé. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en supplie, arrête de pleurer, murmurait-il en frottant son dos.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? La réalisation qu'elle était en train de pleurer dans un couloir dans les bras de Sirius Black la heurta de plein fouet. Elle entendit quasiment son égo se briser sur le coup. Il l'entendit prendre de profondes inspirations, la faisant hoqueter. Elle finit par se reculer, laissant le froid prendre la place de son petit corps contre lui. Alors qu'elle fouillait son sac, il regarda les dégâts faits à sa chemise. Il releva la tête lorsqu'elle se moucha et put voir les traces de larmes et ses yeux rougis lorsqu'elle eut fini.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta chemise.

Il n'arrivait pas à croiser son regard comme elle gardait le visage obstinément baissé. Elle remit son sac sur son épaule et partit sans demander son reste.

_ Elisabeth, attends ! cria-t-il en vain.

Il observa sa chemise et c'est en soupirant qu'il se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor, il serait juste en retard en Histoire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il reçut deux regards énervés de Lily et Remus et un impatient de James, quand à Peter il dormait. Il alla prendre sa place près de James sans problème puisque que sa présence n'avait même pas été remarquée par Binns.

_ Où est-ce que tu étais par Merlin ? chuchota-t-il.

Sirius sourit en sortant un parchemin et une plume de son sac. James n'était pas connu pour sa patience, il voulait juste attendre le moment où il se mettrait à le supplier à genoux. Il fit donc semblant d'écouter le cours quelques instants.

_ Sirius ! chuchota son voisin un peu plus fort en accompagnant ses mots d'un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

_ Par Merlin, un peu de patience Prongs, maugréa Sirius en se massant le ventre. De quoi parle le cours ?

James écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes si bien que ces dernières descendirent sur son nez. Il s'empressa de les remonter avant de se pencher plus près de son ami.

_ Tu as bu, Padfoot ?

Le jeune Black rejeta la tête en arrière en riant doucement. Il savait si bien amener James là où il voulait qu'il soit.

_ Non. (Pause) J'étais avec Elisabeth.

L'air quelque peu surpris de James fut tout de suite suivit d'un regard que Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien.

_ Ne t'imagine rien, Prongs parce que de tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer, rien ne serait-ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, elle a pleuré contre ton torse chaleureux et tu l'as consolé.

James se mit à rire quasiment trop fort puisque quelques élèves se retournèrent mais il s'arrêta bien vite en s'apercevant que son ami ne le suivait pas. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ Et bah, que.. Non ! C'est ce qu'il s'est … ?

Et il se mit à pouffer contre la table, des larmes embuant ses lunettes sous le regard méprisant de son ami. Sirius se pencha en arrière, les bras croisés sur le torse, visiblement mécontent. Est-ce que cet idiot à lunettes se croyait drôle ? Alors que lui, il était là quasiment mort de honte à l'idée d'avoir fait pleurer une fille. La table fut prise de tremblements suite aux rires incessants de son ami, il lui assena donc un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il constata avec joie que les rires avaient enfin cessé et que James se massait maintenant le bras.

_ Désolé, désolé dit-il en s'efforçant de rester sérieux. Alors dis-moi comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation ?

Son ami hésitait à lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé puis il se rappela à quel point James avait ramé avec Lily. Pas que la situation avec la rousse et James ait un quelconque rapport avec la sienne et Elisabeth, bien sûr.

_ J'ai fait exactement ce que Moony avait dit de ne pas faire, à savoir lui dire que par sa faute une pauvre fille était à l'infirmerie. Elle m'a pleuré dessus un bon petit moment avec de fuir sans que j'ai pu en placé une.

Son ami semblait si dépité que James n'osa pas rire bien que la situation soit drôle. Sirius l'intrépide, Sirius le courageux, Sirius le malin, Sirius l'impulsif mit en échec par une petite fille. Il vit son ami prendre une profonde inspiration avant de lui sourire.

_ Dis-moi, Jamie, où en est notre plan par rapport à Rosier ? Ça fait quatre jours qu'on travaille dessus et toujours rien.

La lueur de malice dans les yeux de Sirius passa automatiquement dans ceux de James avant que ce dernier se mit brusquement à grimacer.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius soudain inquiet. Puis son visage tomba. Lily ?

James semblait si piteux que son meilleur ami se retint de laisser sortir sa colère. Il tourna un regard peu avenant vers Lily et Remus qui semblaient écrire puis regarda de nouveau son ami à lunettes.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Prongs. Vraiment pas grave, lui dit-il avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos.

_ Non Pad, je suis désolé. Je t'ai dit qu'on le ferait, qu'on t'aiderait et finalement je reviens sur ma parole. Pour une fois, qu'on allait rendre une véritable justice. Ça m'énerve de savoir que Rosier va s'en tirer si facilement. Lily a dit qu'on devait aller le dénoncer à McGonnagal, n'importe quoi.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que Rosier s'en sortirait comme ça.

Sirius leva le sourcil droit en souriant malicieusement. Si quelqu'un croyait qu'il n'allait pas faire payer à Rosier ce qu'il avait fait alors cette personne ne savait pas qui était Sirius Black.

_ Tu ne peux pas t'attaquer à lui tout seul.

_ Bien sûr que si.

_ Tu as un plan ?

_ Bien sûr.

Il balaya l'air de la main alors que James le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Sirius était connu pour sa bravoure, son intelligence et son talent mais il n'était pas connu pour prévoir quoi que ce soit.

_ Dis-moi.

_ Et bien, je trouve Rosier et.. Et.. D'accord, je n'ai pas réfléchi à tous les détails, j'improviserai.

_ Mauvaise idée. Tu comptes attaquer Rosier à toi tout seul peut être ?

A la mine vexée de son ami, James comprit qu'il avait peut-être mal envisagé les choses.

_ Ce que je veux dire, Pad, c'est que Rosier ne sera sûrement jamais seul, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Aussi doué que tu sois, tu ne peux pas t'attaquer à plusieurs Serpentards en même temps.

_ Je prends ça comme un défi personnel alors.

_ Sirius..

_ Ma décision est prise, James, le coupa Sirius. On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

Sirius était aussi connu pour être têtu, James laisserait donc Moony argumenter dans le vent.

_ Tu sais pas la dernière ? J'ai trouvé un sort incroyable ce midi à la bibliothèque !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fichais à la bibliothèque ?

_ Lily voulait réviser ses BUSES et tu étais trop occupé à chercher Elisabeth. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la carte ?

_ Je n'y ai pensé que tout à l'heure, c'est ce qui m'a mis en retard j'imagine, dit-il pensivement. Bon et ce sort ?

_ Robawasi.

_ Robawasi ?

_ Ouais ! C'est un sort qui permet de projeter ce que tu désignes, « robe » ici, à un endroit bien particulier.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur le visage de Sirius avant qu'il ne tape dans la main de son ami.

* * *

_ Tu ne manges pas Sirius ?

_ Hmh ? Oh si, bien sûr.

Il mangea quelques pommes de terre avant de reporter son regard sur la Grande Salle. Il aurait vraiment aimé parler à Elisabeth mais elle ne semblait pas le vouloir puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle était. Ca faisait déjà deux jours qu'il cherchait à la voir mais elle semblait s'être volatilisée.

_ Comment pourrais-je l'approcher ? pensa-t-il à voix haute.

_ Sort de Désillusion, proposa Remus avec un air absent.

_ Ou bien, je peux te prêter ma cape.

_ Et tu la localiserais sur la carte, conclut Peter.

Sirius regarda ses amis et leur sourit.

_ Je sais qu'elle a Potions le mercredi ou bien c'est le jeudi, juste après nous..

_ Tu te trompes c'est le vendredi Sirius.

_ Merci Lily.

* * *

Elisabeth marchait sans se précipiter vers son prochain cours, elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser Black. Elle l'appelait Black même dans sa tête maintenant, elle essayait de chasser toute miette d'affection qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Elle avait toujours fait ça dès qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à quelqu'un, elle le virait à coup de pied hors de sa vie et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire avec S… Black.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on avance si lentement déjà ? grogna Marlene.

_ Je ne veux pas parler à Black.

_ Pourquoi ?

Elisabeth ignora son amie du regard qui soupira, elle lui dirait quand elle serait prête. Marlene avait cependant envie de taper dans le dos du jeune homme qui avait réussi à faire sortir son amie de son schéma quotidien. Elles avançaient tranquillement vers la salle lorsque la brune pilla net et fit quelques pas en arrière.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Marlene fut coupée par la main de son amie qui s'abattit sur sa bouche en lui faisant les gros yeux. Elles se penchèrent toutes les deux et la blonde put enfin apercevoir le nœud du problème : Sirius Black, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée, un parchemin à la main. Il se mit à avancer vers l'endroit où elles étaient et Eli la prit par surprise en la tirant par le poignet.

_ Eli..

Sirius ne put terminer puisque Eli venait de pousser Marlene contre lui afin de pouvoir entrer en classe. La blonde s'excusa et entra en bougonnant dans la salle.

_ Désolée, j'ai paniqué, okay ?

Marlene roula des yeux avant d'enfin rire de tout son soul, cette semaine promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

**Merci de votre accueil pour cette réécriture, je vais avoir du mal à répondre aux reviews anonyme puisque vous avez le même nom donc je réponds aux 3 en même temps. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une reviews. Il n'y a que de petits changements mais ils auront une plus grande importance dans les chapitres suivants. En effet, elle ne s'en sortait pas qu'avec un problème à la cheville. Je poste rapidement parce que ces chapitres ont déjà été publiés. **

**Laissez moi votre avis !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK TO BLACK #3**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Sirius se lamentait sur son triste sort, une semaine qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Elisabeth et une semaine que ses amis projetaient de changer de chambre, voire d'école. Ils avaient beau avoir tout essayé, dès que Sirius se trouvait près d'Elisabeth, elle se débrouillait toujours pour disparaître. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas quoi faire alors ils s'étaient tous les trois mis d'accord sur un plan.

_ Pourquoi on fait ça déjà ? chuchota Peter.

James et lui étaient dissimulés derrière un mur et le brun observait attentivement une porte en bois.

_ Parce que Sirius a besoin qu'on fasse ça pour lui d'accord ? répondit-il sans se retourner.

_ Et pourquoi Remus n'est pas avec nous déjà ?

_ Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un pour occuper Sirius.

_ Ah oui ! Mais..

_ Ah la voilà !

James attrapa son ami par le bras et le tira vers la 5ème année qui sortait de sa classe. Elle ne les avait pas encore vus et c'était parfait, elle n'aurait pas le temps de fuir comme ça.

_ Salut Elisabeth, s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux garçons.

Elle jeta un rapide regard sur les côtés. Qu'est-ce que lui voulaient ces deux idiots ? Surtout sans Black.

_ Salut.

Elle les observa à tour de rôle attendant que l'un d'eux parle. Elle aimerait vraiment rester là à les contempler en silence mais elle avait autre chose à faire.

_ En fait, on se demandait si tu savais où était Sirius.

La jeune fille observa le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Comment je saurais où il est ?

James passa la main dans ses cheveux et remit ses lunettes en place. Cette fille le rendait nerveux, elle semblait bien trop maline pour qu'on puisse s'attaquer à elle.

_ Je sais pas.. il n'est pas venu te voir avant ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête en fronçant les sourcils. A quoi jouaient ces deux idiots ? Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle évitait Sirius comme la peste et tout le monde le savait. Si c'était un de leur plan, Merlin la soutienne parce qu'elle risquait de perdre la raison. Quelqu'un lui rentra dedans derrière elle et elle rit en voyant apparaître la tête de Marlene.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la porte ? Et- Oh salut les gars. Tout va bien ?

Les deux garçons sourirent à la blonde qui poussait son amie de devant la porte.

_ On voulait juste savoir si Eli ici présente avait vu Sirius récemment, répondit Peter.

_ La dernière fois, que je l'ai vu c'était il y a une semaine je pense.

_ Tu lui plais Eli mais il ne le sait pas encore, laissa tomber James.

Marlene faisait de grands signes de tête derrière son amie en mimant le mot « NON » alors que Peter grimaçait. La jeune fille avait envie de frapper le brun. La seule chose à ne pas dire à Eli, il fallait qu'il la dise. Il avait vraiment le tact d'un poulpe, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, résignée.

_ C'est génial, super. Marlene on y va, salut ! pressa Elisabeth.

Elle tira son amie par la main et fila par le couloir le plus proche. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça ?

_ Génial James, je crois que tu as tout fait foirer, souffla Peter alors qu'ils observaient les deux jeunes filles prendre la fuite.

_ Ferme-là Wortmail, tu n'avais qu'à suivre le plan.

* * *

De son côté, Elisabeth était quasiment certaine d'être en train de faire une attaque de panique alors qu'elle continuait de quasiment courir à travers le château. Son amie les arrêta d'un coup sec et releva le sourcil.

_ Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elisabeth n'avait juste pas besoin qu'à ce moment-là, Marlene se décide à exiger la vérité.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Marlene roula des yeux en pinçant les lèvres, son amie ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Elle n'avait rien dit pendant une semaine mais maintenant, cela suffisait.

_ De toi et Sirius Black. Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

Elisabeth commença à se buter dans son silence en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine mais Marlene lui poussa les épaules et tenta un timide sourire.

_ Okay, lui et moi on s'est parlés plus d'une fois, contente ?

_ Combien de fois ?

_ Une fois à la bibliothèque, une fois au réfectoire, une fois à l'infirmerie, une fois en classe et une autre fois dans un couloir, ce qui fait cinq fois.

Marlene était abasourdie, pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit ? Elle lui racontait tout et Eli gardait tout jalousement pour elle, ne partageait jamais rien. Heureusement, que la blonde connaissait Eli depuis longtemps, ainsi que ses problèmes relationnels.

_ Et pourquoi tu fuis le pauvre garçon ?

_ J'ai pleuré devant lui, maugréa Elisabeth.

_ Je vois pas en quoi ça te fait éviter quelqu'un.

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi, grinça la jeune fille avant de donner un coup dans l'épaule de son amie.

Elle tenta de partir mais son amie se dressait devant elle, l'en empêchant.

_ Tiens, bonjour !

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle, ne put s'empêcher de penser la brune. Lily Evans se dirigea tout sourire vers elles.

_ Bonjour Lily, répondit poliment Marlene.

_ Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois Elisabeth ?

_ Bien mieux, merci de te soucier.

_ Pas de problème et puis c'est un de mes rôles de Préfet. Bon, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, j'aimerais profiter que James ait des choses à faire pour aller à la bibliothèque. A plus tard.

La rousse leur fit un léger signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque qui était en fait juste à côté d'elle. Apparemment, ses réflexes de rat de bibliothèque étaient vraiment bon, pensa Elisabeth. Au moins, une chose qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut.

_ Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi James a menti à Lily. Il nous a tellement seriné avec ses « l'honnêteté est importante », « jamais je ne mentirai à ma Lily » ou…

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se trouva face à face avec Elisabeth, qui ne semblait étonnamment pas partir. En effet, Marlene n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son amie fuir une fois de plus, si bien qu'elle avait planté sa baguette dans son dos.

_ Bonjour Elisabeth, salua Remus. Bonjour Marlene.

La jeune fille ne l'entendit même pas, tellement elle était perturbée par la présence si proche de Sirius.

Il était là à quelques pas et il ne semblait pas rire d'elle. A vrai dire, il semblait plutôt intimidé.

_ Salut Eli.

_ Salut Sirius.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et il lui sourit. Elle observa la petite fossette se former sur sa joue gauche et sourit timidement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à parler.

_ Comment ça va ?

Je suis dans une forme olympique, Lily vient de me sauver de l'Enfer. Remus voulait absolument que l'on travaille notre exposé mais comme James a dit à sa très chère petite-amie qu'il était avec nous, on a dû sortir plus vite que si on avait Rusard aux fesses.

Elle se permit un petit sourire, sans remarquer que leurs amis respectifs s'étaient éclipsés.

_ Je suis content de te voir, j'avais l'impression que tu cherchais à m'éviter.

_ Moi ? Jamais de la vie ?

Elle avait conscience d'être d'une mauvaise foi incroyable et que Sirius ne cherchait qu'à crever la gêne entre eux mais elle préférait éviter la question.

_ Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et la magie du moment se brisa. Elle repensa à ce que James lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, au fait que Sirius l'avait vu pleurer et à toutes les choses gênantes qui pourraient en découler. Elle observa son visage joyeux et son air insouciant.

_ Je mange avec Marlene.

Elle grimaça pour la forme mais ce n'était qu'une excuse. Elle se serait elle-même cassé la jambe pour éviter ça. Il continua de sourire, incapable de cacher sa joie de pouvoir à nouveau lui parler.

_ Elle peut venir, tant que tu viens ça me va.

Il haussa négligemment les épaules que les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent légèrement à la fin de la phrase. Et si James avait raison ? Et si elle plaisait vraiment à Sirius ? Et si Sirius était comme Evan ? Rien que d'y penser elle frissonna. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour éviter ça sans le blesser et la phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_ Bah je verrai alors.

Elle tenta un timide sourire qui ne devait cependant pas porter ses fruits puisque Sirius perdit le sien, qui était jusque-là éclatant.

_ Je ne t'oblige à rien, Eli.

Il semblait si sérieux, qu'il l'effrayait presque alors elle se décida à changer la conversation.

_ Je dois aller réviser maintenant. J'espère réussir à avoir mes BUSES et commencer ces révisions avant Noël si possible. Je suis toujours en retard et j'ai l'habitude de tout faire à la dernière minute mais là, il faut vraiment que je m'y mette.

Sa grimace peu convaincue le fit rire, si bien qu'il lui proposa son aide sans réfléchir.

_ Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande-moi. J'ai réussi à avoir Optimal à pratiquement tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de sourire. Après tout, James pouvait se tromper. Une petite voix lui rappela que James n'était _que_ le meilleur ami de Sirius. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

_ D'accord. A une condition, ajouta-t-elle en levant l'index.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, attendant vraisemblablement la suite. Il était trop heureux pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

_ Tu ne me distrais pas pendant les révisions.

_ Moi ? fit-il avec un air choqué en pointant son torse du doigt.

Elle rit et hocha la tête.

_ Oui toi, idiot.

Elle lui donna un léger coup d'épaule alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers la bibliothèque.

_ Remus et Marlene se tapèrent dans la main derrière un mur.

_ Merlin, j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais en placer une.

_ C'est vrai, ça fait du bien de revoir Sirius au meilleur de sa forme.

_ Quoi ? rit Marlene. Il ne la connait pas depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas pouvoir survivre sans elle.

_ Il pouvait survivre c'est juste que.. Je sais pas..

Remus regarda par la fenêtre du couloir, il vit le Saule Cogneur et frissonna. Elle pensa elle-même aux derniers jours passés et pensa que oui, lorsque quelqu'un qu'on apprécie s'éloigne, on perd un peu de ce que l'on est.

_ Ce n'était pas pareil, murmura-t-elle.

La voix de Marlene le ramena à la réalité et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

_ Exactement ! s'exclama Remus en souriant à la jeune fille. Je vais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à James et Peter. Tu veux venir ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

* * *

_ Alors comment a été ta journée ? demanda-t-il après avoir enfoncé les mains dans ses poches.

Alors qu'elle parlait, il se rendit compte qu'il aimait ça. Habituellement, les filles l'ennuyaient avec leurs paroles insipides et leurs jeux de séduction. Mais tout ce qu'Elisabeth disait l'intéressait et il savait qu'elle était complètement honnête avec lui, qu'elle n'attendait rien de lui, ce qui étrangement l'ennuyait. Ils s'installèrent à une table et elle sortit quelques parchemins.

_ Alors, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

_ Bon, je me débrouille en Métamorphoses et en Potions. Mais les Sortilèges… Je suis une sorte de calamités.

_ Parfait ! Je suis le roi des Sortilèges, répondit-il en frappant des mains.

Les regards convergèrent vers eux et alors qu'Elisabeth baissait la tête, Sirius leur sourit. Il fit se balancer sa chaise d'avant en arrière tout en feuilletant un manuel de Sortilèges qu'il venait d'attraper. Elle était mortifiée, elle détestait l'attention. Elle détestait vraiment qu'on la guigne. Elle leva doucement les yeux pour constater que chacun était retourné à son occupation. Elle vit même Lily qui semblait oublieuse du monde, plongée dans des parchemins.

_ Je croyais que tu étais le Roi, persifla-t-elle, faisant allusion au livre qu'il tenait.

_ Je le suis. J'ai juste oublié où s'arrêtait le programme de cinquième année, jeune insolente.

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'estomac qui le fit pratiquement tomber de sa chaise. Il se rattrapa à la table et allait fusiller la brune du regard quand il la vit rire. Cela lui fit si plaisir qu'il se contenta de sourire en levant à tour de rôle ses sourcils. Il attrapa un parchemin où il écrivit les questions qu'il avait eu aux BUSES et les lui tendit.

_ Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

_ Si tu pouvais tenter d'y répondre, ce serait un bon début.

Elle lui lança un regard peu amène avant d'attraper sa plume. Il l'observa la mordiller alors qu'elle semblait se creuser la tête. Il savait que les sortilèges n'étaient quasiment que de la pratique mais elle voulait aller à la bibliothèque alors voilà où ils étaient. Il l'observa froncer les sourcils à plusieurs reprises, il l'observa soupirer lourdement, il observa ses yeux verts se planter dans les siens.

_ Et voilà, fit-elle fièrement en lui tendant la feuille.

Au fur et à mesure, qu'il lisait la feuille son front se rida : elle n'avait pas menti, c'était une calamité.

_ Eli, Collaporta, scelle une porte, elle ne permet pas de se téléporter.

La jeune fille plongea la tête entre ses bras. Sirius fut quasiment certain de l'entendre bougonner.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, Eli. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider.

Il tapota maladroitement son épaule en s'insultant de tous les noms, Merlin qu'il était nul avec les filles. Il préférait affronter des Serpentards plutôt que de voir Elisabeth ne serait-ce qu'être vaguement triste. Elle releva la tête en maugréant.

_ Je suis nulle de chez nulle ! se lamenta-t-elle en tapant sa tête contre la table.

_ Et bien oui mais ton cas n'est pas perdu, promis.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard quelques secondes avant de lourdement respirer. Il se fustigea mentalement pour blaguer sur une chose qui la mettait visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Tu crois ? Parce que ça me semble sans espoir. Je n'y connais rien, même une première année est meilleure que moi, se lamenta-t-elle.

Sirius observa le plafond de la bibliothèque quelques secondes puis se leva.

_ Ce qu'il faut c'est pratiquer.

Il attrapa la main d'Elisabeth et la fit se lever.

Il partit vers la sortie, laissant la jeune fille ranger ses affaires. Elle pesta pendant qu'elle mettait tout pêle-mêle et qu'elle se précipitait vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle s'aperçut que le couloir était vide. Fantastique ! Alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à rentrer de nouveau dans la bibliothèque, Sirius attrapa son poignet.

_ Je croyais qu'on allait faire des travaux pratiques ? demanda-t-il en faisant un mouvement de sourcils.

Elle fit semblant de rire avant de le frapper dans l'épaule.

_ Tu es très drôle. Allons-y.

Elle partit d'un pas énervé vers une des salles qu'elle savait désaffectée. Elle sentait une colère inexplicable monter en elle.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ?

_ Je croyais qu'on allait faire des travaux pratiques ? l'imita-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Mais on va dehors.

Il montrait du doigt le dehors par une fenêtre du couloir alors que son visage illuminait de fierté. Elle passa devant lui en levant la tête fièrement.

_ Eli ? Eli ! cria-t-il après elle. Attends-moi au moins Eli !

Il se mit à rire alors qu'il courait après elle. Il n'avait jamais vu une chose aussi stupide que leur façon d'interagir l'un avec l'autre. Mais il aimait vraiment ça. Elle le faisait rire mais des fois, comme quand elle ne lui avait plus parlé jusqu'à il y a une vingtaine de minutes, elle le faisait se sentir plus lourd et trop sérieux. Ce n'était pas bien, c'était ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur. Mais Sirius ne laissait pas la peur le maîtriser, il courait au-devant d'elle, il se précipitait devant elle et l'affrontait. C'est pour ça qu'il était là avec Eli, il affrontait sa peur d'être lourd et il la vaincrait et la comme ça, elle n'existerait plus.

Il arriva à sa hauteur et ses longues jambes n'eurent aucun mal à s'accommoder à l'allure rapide qu'elle adoptait. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et détailla son visage : de ses longs cheveux bruns lâchés, à ses grains de beauté en passant par ses beaux yeux verts. Il regarda en souriant son visage tendu alors qu'elle serrait les dents. Elle lui faisait penser à un petit chaton en colère et ça le faisait encore plus rire, si bien qu'un petit rire lui échappa.

_ Quelque chose te fait rire peut être ? demanda-t-elle en ne changeant pas d'un pouce son attitude.

_ Toi.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, le regarda de haut en bas et se força à marcher plus vite. Il ne se décida à la suivre sans parler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si énervée mais une chose était sûre, elle l'était. Elle savait qu'il souriait à côté d'elle et elle avait envie de sourire aussi mais elle était en colère. Arrivée dehors, elle dut se résigner à se tourner vers lui.

_ Où va-t-on ?

Il passa devant elle et son regard dériva sur ses cheveux noirs, sur son dos et sur ses fesses. Elle releva aussitôt le regard vers son dos. Merlin, venait-elle de mater les fesses de Sirius Black ? Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Marlene. Ou peut-être pas. Sinon elle pourrait tout mal interpréter.

_ Et voilà !

Elle regarda son air radieux et contempla l'arbre mort qu'il lui désignait.

_ Un arbre mort ?

_ Ca fait déjà une chose que tu ne pourras pas tuer.

_ Abruti !

Elle lança son sac au pied de l'arbre et s'y assit. Si seulement elle savait que cet arbre était pour lui important, un symbole. C'était l'arbre où les Maraudeurs se réunissaient, ce n'était pas juste un vieux tas de branche. Il tentait de se contrôler mais il voyait son air maussade de et sa colère de tout à l'heure l'énervait déjà. Il n'avait plus envie de rire.

_ Ce n'est pas un simple arbre mort, Elisabeth. Cet arbre c'est celui où mes amis et moi on se rejoint, ce n'est pas qu'une vieille branche morte, okay ? Tu as le droit de me laisser en plan de ne plus me parler, de m'éviter comme la peste mais tu n'as pas le droit de tout foutre en l'air quand à ce qui est des Maraudeurs.

Son visage était tendu, ses mâchoires serrées et elle se mit à rire doucement. Elle ne se sentait plus énerver maintenant. Elle se sentait détendu, elle savait où elle était. En fait elle savait pourquoi elle était énervée maintenant. Elle avait juste la trouille parce que elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui. Maintenant c'était plus clair, il avait peur que leur amitié ne se mette en travers de celle qu'il partageait avec les Maraudeurs. Elle était soulagée, juste soulagée qu'il ne soit pas amoureux d'elle.

_ Très bien, Sirius. Je te demande pardon. On peut commencer maintenant ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et retrouva le sourire. Il s'assit à ses côtés et sortit sa baguette.

_ Bon alors tu vois pour ce sort, ton mouvement de poignet doit ressembler à …

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à travailler ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent à la Tour. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le tableau, elle aperçut tout de suite les cheveux blonds de Marlene. Elle alla discrètement derrière elle et lui tapa doucement l'épaule.

_ Hmh ? Oh Eli ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien traîtresse.

La brune désigna de la tête le dortoir et elles s'empressèrent d'y aller.

_ Comment c'était ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? questionna la blonde alors qu'Eli se laissait tomber sur son lit.

_ Il faisait froid à cause du vent.

Marlene roula des yeux.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ Il m'a aidé en Sortilèges.

Marlene rit et vint s'allonger à côté de son amie. Elles restèrent en silence à contempler le dessus du lit.

_ Est-ce que c'est normal que je mate les fesses de Sirius Black ? demanda d'une petite voix Eli.

Trop surprise par la question, Marlene ne prit pas le temps de rire mais tourna la tête afin de regarder son amie. Ses cheveux bruns était en auréole sur le lit alors que ses yeux verts restaient obstinément fixés sur le haut du lit. Marlene sourit un instant avant de se remettre à regarder le haut du lit.

_ Oui c'est normal. Comment tu les trouves ses fesses ?

_ Mignonnes.

Marlene éclata de rire alors que son amie était sûre d'être devenue rouge vif.

_ Mignonnes ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends ça. Des fesses mignonnes.

Elle repartit dans un nouvel éclat et Eli lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

_ C'est vraiment pas marrant.

_ Si je t'assure. Bon, je me calme. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autres chez lui ?

_ Physiquement ? demanda-t-elle après une légère pause.

_ Oui.

_ J'aime bien ses yeux et ses mains. Et son sourire.

_ Tu les aimes à quel point ?

Elisabeth ne répondit pas, elle était figée. Est-ce qu'elle.. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black ? Ca y était, elle venait de faire la chose la plus idiote de sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle pouvait avant de soupirer lourdement.

_ Frappe-moi Marlene. Juste, frappe-moi. Je suis si bête !

_ Tu es amoureuse !

_ Ma vie est un Enfer !

_ Mais c'est génial Eli !

_ Génial ? Je crois que je vais aller me jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie et on reparlera de ça juste après d'accord ?

_ Alors qu'elle se levait, Marlene la tira en arrière et la fit ainsi retomber dans le lit, à côté d'elle.

_ Ça va aller, Eli, promis, murmura-t-elle en attrapant sa main.

* * *

_ Pad, peux-tu juste arrêter de faire ça ?

_ Faire quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, j'hésite entre le fait que tu arrêtes de frapper la table avec ton pied ou de siffloter cette horrible chanson ?

Sirius se contenta de sourire en continuant. James leva la tête et observa son meilleur ami, avachi dans le fauteuil.

_ Respire Prongs. C'est une belle journée.

James fit une moue dubitative avant de lever la tête afin d'apercevoir la fenêtre.

_ Il… Il a fait gris toute la journée.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son meilleur ami et pencha la tête.

_ Tu n'aurais pas parlé à cette très chère Miss Gray aujourd'hui, dis moi ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Sirius cessa automatiquement tout mouvement avant de les reprendre.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui pourrait te rendre aussi heureux que ça si soudainement ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Le match contre Serdaigle qui approche peut-être ?

Il sut qu'il avait toute l'attention de James lorsque ce dernier posa sa plume sur la table basse.

_ Dans quatre jours et quatorze heures si tu veux tout savoir.

_ Tu as fini ou tu as d'autres trucs à faire ?

_ Je n'ai pas fini mais on peut aller faire un tour au terrain de Quidditch ?

Sirius hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent, James avec son balai à la main. Ils allèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir Sirius se retourna d'un seul coup.

_ Leviscorpus, lança nonchalamment le jeune homme.

Lorsque James se retourna et constata en riant que ce n'était d'autre que ce très cher Snivillus.

_ Tu vois, Prongs, j'ai senti depuis environ une minute l'odeur nauséabonde de sale Veracrasse.

_ Je dois couvrir une maladie mortelle pour ne pas avoir senti une telle puanteur, répondit James après avoir penché la tête.

_ Lâchez-moi !

_ Je n'ai pas l'impression que qui que ce soit te tienne, Snivillus. Tu crois que ma maladie me rend aussi aveugle, Pad ?

Sirius laissa un rire s'échapper qui alla rebondir dans les murs du château.

_ Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ? hurla McGonagall juste derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un seul alors que le troisième arborait maintenant un sourire triomphant.

_ On allait s'entraîner au Quidditch, madame, répondit poliment Sirius.

Severus perdit tout sourire devant l'attitude du Gryffondor tandis que James souriait, ne pouvant se retenir. McGonagall fusilla du regard le jeune homme.

_ Faites-le descendre. Immédiatement !

Sirius soupira en descendant sa baguette et fit la moue. Il n'y avait rien de mal à s'amuser un peu. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il fit tomber Rogue sur le sol au lieu de l'y poser. Il contempla fièrement la mine furieuse de Snivillus avant de sourire à James.

_ Pourquoi l'avez-vous jeter par terre ?

_ Je crois que vous avez dit qu'il devait faire descendre Rogue, non ?

_ Potter, votre avis n'est pas demandé. Rogue disparaissez. Quand à vous deux, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour chacun d'entre vous et vous écopez d'une heure de colle. Encore une attaque sur qui que ce soit et j'envoie un hibou à vos parents. A tous les deux ! Est-ce clair ?

_ Pas de souci, Minnie.

Le professeur les regarda partir tous les deux en secouant la tête : la fin de leur septième année n'arriverait jamais assez vite.

Ils sortirent en riant. Sirius regarda le ciel gris et il eut l'impression que le soleil brûlait comme un jour d'été. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire comme s'ils étaient en plein été.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu continues de l'appeler Minnie.

_ Pourquoi je m'arrêterais ? Elle adore ça.

Ils rirent à nouveau et James secoua la tête face aux idées de Sirius : il n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Parfois ça lui faisait peur parce qu'il ne savait pas quelles étaient les limites de Sirius, si jamais il en avait. Mais ils étaient des frères alors peu importe dans ils s'embarqueraient, jamais James ne le lâcherait.

* * *

_ J'ai faim, Lenie !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en maintenant toujours fermement le poignet de son amie. Il n'était pas question qu'elle fuit à la Grande Salle.

_ Tu attends !

_ Mais attendre quoi ? soupira exaspérée la brune.

Eli se mourrait de faim depuis environ une demi-heure alors que Marlene attendait obstinément quelque chose. Merlin peut-être ?

_ Juste attends.

_ Dis-moi juste ce qu'on attend et promis, j'attendrai.

_ Sirius Black.

La jeune brune eut un mouvement de recul et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

_ Mais..

_ Pas de mais. Assieds-toi. Tu as promis.

Son amie accéda à sa requête non sans continuer de regarder le sol avec un air consterné.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi on l'attend ? chuchota Eli.

Marlene éclata d'un grand rire sonore avant de refermer son livre et de le poser sur la table basse. Elle se pencha vers le fauteuil sur lequel son amie se morfondait.

_ Pas le peine de chuchoter, il n'est pas là. J'ai un plan qui a pour but principal ton bonheur Eli et j'ai besoin qu'on l'attende.

Elisabeth s'apprêtait à fortement protester lorsqu'elle vit l'objet du débat – à savoir Sirius Black – entrer dans la Salle Commune. Soudainement, ses ongles se trouvèrent être d'un grand intérêt. Son plan – à savoir ne pas se faire remarquer par le susmentionné objet du débat ou un de ses acolytes – fut réduit à néant par son amie.

_ Tiens, ne serait-ce pas Sirius Black ?

Le jeune homme fut plus que surpris d'être sollicité par la jeune blonde et chercha automatiquement son amie du regard. Il ne put que sourire en la voyant recroqueviller dans un coin du fauteuil, examinant apparemment avec sérieux ses ongles.

_ C'est lui-même très chère Marlene, que puis-je pour toi ?

Il l'observa avec amusement, tortiller ses doigts, une gêne factice apparente.

_ Je ne pourrais pas manger avec notre très chère Eli ce soir, tu pourrais te dévouer pour prendre soin d'elle ?

Il décela l'éclat de malice dans les yeux de la jeune blonde avant de se tourner vers le visage visiblement ébahie de la jeune brune.

_ Bien évidemment, Marlene. Je ne préfère rien d'autre à l'incommensurable joie de m'occuper de la jeune Eli.

_ Je te remercie, Sirius.

Marlene se leva et alla embrasser son amie sur la joue qui se recula.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel, siffla Eli.

_ N'oublie pas mon plan, chuchota la blonde.

Un éclair blond se glissa par le tableau alors que la Salle Commune se trouvait pleine de deux occupants, l'un observant l'autre qui l'ignorait.

* * *

**Hello ! C'est le dernier chapitre que je publie aussi vite parce que on a rattrapé l'histoire précédente donc il faut que j'écrive toute la suite et oui... Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis en Alerte et en Favoris, ainsi que ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Pour répondre à **Lucile **j'adore Elisabeth et ses réactions sont normalement anormales pour elle ! Si j'arrive à me faire comprendre x). **

**Laissez-moi vos avis et des reviews !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**BACK TO BLACK #4**

* * *

_ Alors comme ça, tu as besoin de moi pour ne pas manger seule ?

Il avait un sourire omniprésent, illuminant avec la force de dix soleils. Il était heureux de l'occasion que Marlene lui donnait.

Eli sentit sa fierté piquée, elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié, pas qu'il se force à être avec elle.

_ Si tu n'en as pas envie, rien ne t'y force. Je ne dirai rien à Marlene, promis.

Elle eut l'impression que l'angoisse saturait sa voix, il n'entendit qu'une tranquille affirmation. Elle sentait son visage froncé par l'anxiété, il ne voyait qu'une façade tranquille.

_ Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir mais si tu ne veux pas, rien ne t'y force.

James sentit que la discussion aurait pu continuer comme ça à l'infini et se décida donc à intervenir.

_ Eli, Pad, j'ai faim ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant théâtralement son ventre.

Eli se leva sans se presser, ne voulant pas paraître excitée à l'idée de manger avec Sirius. Elle regarda l'expression maussade qui fit descendre son excitation. C'est dans une ambiance morne qu'ils descendirent à la grande salle. Leur déception ne venant que de celle qu'ils croyaient voir chez l'autre.

_ Donc…

James regardait chacun, essayant de voir si il était réellement le seul à sentir le trouble présent, à vouloir coupé au couteau le voile pesant qui reposait sur leur petite tablée.

_ Tu as fait le devoir que Slughorn a demandé ? essaya, tant bien que mal, de l'aider Lily.

Il lui fit un grand sourire dont le mouvement brusque fit s'abaisser ses lunettes. Il les remonta rapidement le long de son nez et lui répondit.

_ Oui, cet après-midi. Et toi, Pete ?

_ Hmm ?

Peter avait tellement été décontenancé par le silence inhabituelle dans leur groupe qu'il s'était, plus que d'habitude- penché sur son choix de nourriture. Tout le monde le traitait de morfale mais la vérité c'est que Peter aimait manger. Mais les bonnes choses, bien cuisinées, souvenir de son enfance et des plats de sa mère.

_ Le devoir de Potion, hasarda Remus.

_ Ah oui ! Je l'ai fini, oui.

Il sourit à ses amis et retourna à sa dégustation. La cuisson de ces cuisses de grenouille était vraiment parfaite.

_ Et toi, Remus ?

Remus allait répondre lorsqu'il fut coupé.

_ Si t'as pas envie d'être là, tu peux partir.

La phrase ressortait comme un grognement mais ses amis n'y dicernèrent que la peine de Sirius. Il avait été si heureux de savoir qu'il aurait un repas avec elle mais elle avait tou gâché. Il était énervé par ses airs hautains, elle ne méritait pas Gryffondors et sa chaleur, elle ne méritait que Serpentard et leur pureté de sang.

Eli s'était sentie mal à l'aise. Elle savait que sa présence avait causé le froid dans le repas. Que le fait que Sirius ne supporte pas de la voir s'immiscer dans sa bande d'amis (comme elle l'avait compris lorsqu'il s'était énervé près de l'arbre mort) avait plombé l'ambiance. Alors elle avait décidé que si elle réussissait à se faire oublier, peut-être qu'ils pourraient agir normalement. Maudite Marlene ! Et maudit plan !

_ Je te demande pardon ?

Elle était trop surprise par les paroles de Sirius pour réellement s'énerver. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas s'énerver, il aurait été vain d'essayer.

_ Je vois bien que ça t'ennuie d'être là alors comme tu as l'air d'avoir fini, je te disais que tu étais libre de te tirer.

Ses yeux gris ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu'elle avait croisé toute la journée, ce n'était qu'un vaste orage dirigé contre elle.

_ D'accord, accepta-t-elle platement. Je vous souhaite un bon repas.

Elle se leva dignement de table et réussit à retenir ses larmes jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Sirius se sentait vraiment mal parce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'il avait réussi à regagner l'amitié de la jeune fille mais apparemment, elle ne pouvait juste pas le voir. Il soupira avant de recommencer à manger.

Lily ne put se retenir et frappa à l'arriver de la tête son ami.

_ Mais aïe ! Ca fait mal Lily ! se plaignit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Il n'avait pas besoin que Lily se mette en mode harpie aujourd'hui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : faire une bonne farce et rire un peu.

_ Pas autant que ce que tu viens de faire à Eli !

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il était pourtant certain de parler la même langue qu'elle.

_ Par Godric, de quoi parles-tu ?

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Elle sourit avec ironie et se tourna vers James, croyant trouver le miroir de son sourire. Elle ne put constater que l'expression de James reflétait l'incompréhension de Sirius. Elle ne se tourna pas vers Peter (il n'avait jamais rien compris aux subtilités féminines) et regarda Remus qui lui-même souriait avec ironie.

_ Elle veut dire que, peut-être (et il appuya le peut-être, Sirius était susceptible), tu t'es trompé sur les réelles pensées de Eli.

Les sourcils de Sirius allèrent se perdre sous ses boucles noires alors que James penchait la tête sur le côté, examinant attentivement le visage de Lily, où il espérait apparemment trouver la bonne réponse.

* * *

Eli se dirigea directement vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et claqua le tableau servant de porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire la stupidité de Sirius. C'était un tel abruti ! Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir lorsqu'elle vit Marlene.

_ Au fait Lenie, la prochaine fois que tu as un plan oubli-

Trop choquée pour continuer à parler, Eli ne put que continuer à regarder son amie dans les yeux. Eli secoua la tête désespérément, Marlene ne ferait jamais ça.

_ Eli, laisse-moi t'expliquer, supplia son amie.

_ Emmène-le loin d'ici Marlene. Le repas est bientôt fini.

Et sans un regard, Marlene monta dans son dortoir. Comment Marlene pouvait embrasser, sortir avec Travers ? Des larmes brulantes dévalèrent ses joues et enfin, elle put enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller après avoir retiré ses chaussures.

Il lui sembla que des heures étaient passées lorsque Marlene s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

_ Eli, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Elisabeth tourna sa tête afin de pouvoir voir le visage contrit de son amie.

_ Ca fait quelques semaines déjà et il n'est pas méchant je te le promets ! Il t'a même sauvé Eli.

_ Sauvé ? chuchota sarcastiquement Eli.

_ Tu croyais vraiment que Wilkes et Rosier allait te laisser t'en sortir aussi bien ?

Eli grimaça mais ne ressentit aucun soulagement.

_ Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda Elisabeth avec un air étonné.

_ Je pensais que.. Vu la tête que tu faisais…

Marlene laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer.

_ Y'en a qui aimerait dormir ! leur cria de son lit Amy Stevens.

Eli maugréa en se décalant de son lit pour faire de la place à son amie.

_ Détends-toi trois secondes Stevens ! cria à son tour Marlene. Je déteste cette idiote, confia-t-elle à Eli, assez fort cependant pour que ça arrive aux oreilles de Stevens.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas Marlene, tu es mon amie. Rien ne changera ça.

Marlene lui fit un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller se préparer pour dormir. Eli était trop bien dans son lit pour en sortir et décida de s'endormir en uniforme.

* * *

_ J'ai toujours pas compris de quoi vous parlez, déclara Sirius avec ennui.

Il chercha du regard James pour avoir un peu de soutien. Son ami ne put que grimacer, étant lui-même perdu.

_ Eli pensait peut-être te déranger en mangeant avec nous.

Sirius ne put que rire face aux affirmations de la jeune fille. Mais devant la réalisation qui semblait frappé James, le jeune homme se retrouva bouche bée.

_ Mais c'est débile ! Je lui aurais pas dit de venir si je ne le voulais pas.

_ Faux ! le contredit Remus. Marlene t'a demandé si Eli pouvait venir.

_ Et alors, le résultat est le même j'ai dit oui ! Sirius commençait à être énervé de ne pas comprendre. Il n'est pas stupide pourtant par Gryffondor.

Remus eut un petit rictus et secoua la tête.

_ Elle pensait que tu étais juste poli en acceptant Sirius.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sirius afin de voir si la réalisation le heurtait.

_ Oh ! souffla le brun.

James tapota le dos de son ami.

_ Arrête de faire ça, Prongs, grogna Sirius. T'avais rien compris non plus.

James rit un peu et retira sa main. C'est vrai, il n'avait rien compris, mais lui, il avait sa Lily. Elle dut voir où ses pensées le menaient puisqu'elle attrapa sa main.

_ Et bien, j'irais lui parler demain alors.

_ Enfin une bonne parole, mon ami, sourit Remus.

_ Allons se coucher, conclut Peter.

* * *

_ Eli ! Eli ! Attends-moi ! appelait à grand cri Sirius en sortant précipitamment de la Salle Commune.

Il savait qu'elle mangeait toujours dans les derniers, il était donc revenu à la Salle Commune pour l'attendre mais elle avait réussi à fuir. Elle n'allait pas recommencer à l'éviter comme la peste comme la dernière fois, il ne le permettrait pas. Il se mit donc à courir afin de la rattraper. Il tint son poignet la fit se retourner.

_ Je crois que tu m'as déjà tout dit hier, non ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air énervé, elle avait juste l'air fatigué.

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas manger avec nous, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de partir. Je pensais faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Eli leva au ciel en reprenant son chemin vers la bibliothèque, elle était en retard.

_ Tu ne vas pas manger , demanda Sirius en voyant où elle se dirigeait.

_ Non, j'ai un truc à faire. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour que tu penses ça ?

_ Je sais pas, t'as dit plein de fois que rien ne m'obligeait à accepter comme si tu voullais que je me désiste. Un genre de « Je suis trop polie pour dire non alors fais-le à ma place ».

_ C'est étrange que tu aies pensé ça, répondit-elle en riant.

Il la regarda avec un air surpris comique. Lui qui pensait qu'elle refuserait de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit roulé par terre.

_ Pourquoi étrange ?

_ Parce que c'est exactement ce que je pensais.

_ Oh, répondit-il éloquemment.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque en silence et Eli sentit Sirius se tendre en apercevant la personne qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Reg ? siffla Sirius.

Regulus sourit à Eli avant de regarder son frère.

_ J'attendais cette très chère Eli, figure-toi. Maintenant que tu l'as bien suivi comme le chien que tu es, tu pourrais peut-être retourner voir ton maître.

Regulus avait un rictus méprisant sur le visage alors qu'il voyait les yeux gris de son frère se voiler.

_ Tu n'approcheras pas Eli, déclara calmement Sirius.

Eli se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que faisait Sirius ?

_ Vraiment ? Et qui m'en empêchera ? Elle vient ici de son plein gré que je sache, accepte-le.

Elisabeth sentit Sirius se tendre alors que son épaule l'effleurait. Elle attrapa son coude et soupira.

_On remet ça à une prochaine fois Regulus. Viens Sirius, ajouta-t-elle en le tirant comme elle le pouvait derrière elle.

_ A plus, grand frère, salua Regulus avec un sourire narquois.

Sirius serra les dents en suivant Marlene.

_ T'étais pas obligé de m'éloigner, je n'ai pas peur de Reg.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais peur.

Elle savait que Sirius pensait qu'elle remettait en cause son courage de Gryffondor et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le supporter vexé.

_ Alors pourquoi c'est nous qui fuyons ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant d'un coup, bras croisés.

Elle soupira et se mit face à lui.

_ On ne fuit pas, c'est juste que.. J'aime pas les conflits d'accord. Et j'aime bien Regulus et vous êtes frères par Merlin !

_ Elisabeth, la famille.. ma famille n'est pas une famille soudée.

_ Ca ne tient qu'à vous d'être soudée, ton frère et toi.

Sirius souffla, regarda autour de lui avant de reposer les yeux sur Elisabeth, ses cheveux attachés et ses grands yeux verts.

_ Je t'expliquerai un autre jour, Eli.

Elle comprit que la conversation était finie de la manière dont il balaya l'air de sa main.

_ Alors tu as combien de temps à m'accorder vu que Reg ne bénéficiera pas de ta présence ?

_ Peut-être une heure, ça dépend.

_ Ca dépend de quoi ?

_ De ce que Regulus a besoin de travailler en Métamorphoses.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et souffla une fois de plus.

_ Est-ce que tu aides Reg en cours ?

_ Juste en Métamorphoses.

Il attrapa sa main afin de la forcer à marcher avec lui.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Le professseur McGonnagall m'a proposé de l'aider vu que personne ne voulait être près de lui.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi personne ne voulait être près de lui.

_ Non, je m'en fiche et il ne m'a jamais rien fait.

_ Tu es tellement.. (Il souffla, tentant de réprimer la colère qui bouillait en lui.) tellement ..

_ Tellement ? demanda-t-elle en riant

_ Inconsciente.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa.

_ C'est toi l'inconscient Marauder, non ?

Elle vit un sourire plein de fierté se peindre sur son visage et se rappela le jour près de l'arbre mort – parce que quoi que Sirius en dise c'était un arbre mort.

_ Oui mais moi je suis un homme fort, robuste, malin, courageux et beau.

_ Et moi je ne suis qu'une petite fille, faible, idiote, trouillarde et moche ? Merci pour le tableau, souligna-t-elle en riant.

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je-

_ Je rigole Sirius, le coupa-t-elle doucement.

Il observa son doux sourire, la mèche brune qui effleurait son épaule, l'éclat de ses yeux verts, sa petite taille et les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues.

_ Tu es très jolie.

Il vit un léger tressaillement sur son visage avant qu'une légère rougeur prenne place sur son visage.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Mais je te promets, tes yeux de princesse, ton petit nez (il le toucha du bout de l'index), tes-

_ Tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle après avoir posé sa main sur sa bouche.

Il tenta de parler.

_ Chut ! Pas un mot, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il tentait de nouveau de parler.

Elle enleva sa main et continua de marcher.

_ Attends !

Il arriva à son allure et regarda son visage. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle.

_ Arrête de me fixer.

Elle sentait son regard sur elle et ça la mettait mal à l'aise, elle détestait ça. Voyant qu'il n'écoutait pas et continuait, elle couvrit son visage de ses mains.

_ D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. Mais tu es jolie.

_ La ferme, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Parle-moi de Regulus et toi.

Elle regarda ses pieds, pensant qu'il lui dirait non et de se mêler de se oignons.

_ On a un an d'écart et on était les seuls garçons de la famille Black. Mon oncle a eu trois filles alors forcément on était tout le temps ensemble. Mais quand j'étais petit, j'étais comme maintenant, tu sais, je faisais des bêtises. Mais ma famille n'est pas une gentille famille, Eli.

Elle hocha la tête, essayant de s'imaginer un bébé Sirius. Elle rit en réussissant parfaitement à se représenter les cheveux noirs en bataille, l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux gris débarassés de toute mélancolie.

_ Ca te fait rire ? demanda-t-il de manière surprise.

_ Non, non, pas ça. Je t'imaginais en enfant et ça m'a fait rire.

_ J'étais très mignon, affirma-t-il avec arrogance et malice.

_ Oh oui, j'imagine bien !

_ Est-ce que c'est de l'ironie que je sens ?

_ Non, je n'oserais jamais, sourit-elle.

Il la regarda puis détourna la tête vers le bout du couloir. Les mains dans les poches, déambulant dans le château avec Eli, il ne connaissait rien de mieux.

_ Et toi, c'est comment quand t'était petite ?

_ Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas si grande.

Il la poussa gentiment de l'épaule et elle répondit par un rire.

_ Je suis fille unique alors j'ai toujours été une petite princesse dans ma famille. J'ai eu une enfance parfaite et puis, mon père est mort, ma mère a découvert que j'étais une sorcière et- Et me voilà ici.

Il avait remarqué sa tête se baisser au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

_ Et te voilà ici, avec moi, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Il aurait voulu effleurer son visage, chasser son chagrin, embrasser ses yeux pour ne pas qu'il pleure. Elle prit une petite inspiration et le regarda. Un doux sourire prit place sur son visage alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient.

_ Avec toi.

Il fut surpris qu'elle se rapproche de lui et encore plus lorsqu'il sentit sa petite main attraper la sienne. Elle sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, une chaleur venant du bout de ses doigts se répandre dans son corps, elle pensait que sa tête allait exploser alors qu'elle croyait ses pieds être décollés du sol. Ils marchèrent en silence sans commenter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit sa main s'échapper de la sienne et c'est avec un visage plein d'interrogation qu'il la regarda. Il constata qu'elle s'assit par terre et suivit son exemple.

_ Il est mort de quoi ?

_ Une maladie moldue.

_ Il faisait quoi comme travail ?

_ Tu connais les voitures ?

Elle s'était tournée vers lui afin de le jauger et il hocha la tête.

_ Il les réparait quand elles ne marchaient plus.

_ Tu veux dire qu'ils savaient comment elles marchaient ? Par cœur ?

Elle sourti devant son air impressionné.

_ Exactement.

_ Et ta mère, elle fait quoi ?

_ Elle est professeur pour les enfants.

_ Les enfants de quel âge ?

_ 7 ou 8 ans.

_ Je trouve ça super. Tu voulais faire quoi quand tu étais petite ?

_ Je voulais être juge. C'est une sorte de Président du Magenmagot.

Voyant que Sirius avait du mal à se représenter ce dont elle parlait, elle se décida à expliquer.

_ Chez les Moldus, les criminels passe au tribunal. Il y a un tribunal dans chaque ville et plusieurs juges dans chaque tribunal. Il n'y en a pas qu'un.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas qu'un juge ?

_ Exactement. Et toi, tu veux faire quoi comme métier ?

_ Maintenant ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_ J'aimerais être Auror.

Elle eut un léger sourire.

_ Pourquoi tu souris ?

_ Je ne t'imagine pas faire autre chose, c'est tout.

Il la regarda avec un sourire lumineux.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire un plus beau compliment. Et toi, tu comptes rester du côté magique pour travailler ou devenir juge ?

_ J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il faut beaucoup de diplômes moldus pour être juge et je n'en ai aucun puisque j'étudie à Poudlard.

_ Mince. Et dans le monde magique, aucun métier ne te fait envie ? demanda-t-il après une pause.

_ J'aime bien le travail de Langue-de-Plomb mais ça m'a l'air difficile à accéder et je ne sais pas si.. Tu sais avec ma nullité en Sortilèges…

Il observa son air peiné et grimaça.

_ Je t'aiderai en Sortilèges jusqu'à ce que tu aies un Optimal ! Promis !

L'enthousiasme de Sirius fut contagieux, si bien que Elisabeth se surprit à sourire.

_ Tu m'y aiderais maintenant ? Enfin si t'as rien d'autre à faire, je veux dire, je veux pas te priver de ton temps avec les Marauders ou d'un-

_ Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, répondit-il après avoir plaqué sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

Ils se mirent à marcher en direction du parc. Elisabeth l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise pour l'arrêter.

_ On va pas dehors. S'il plaît. Il fait froid, je déteste le froid.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et obtempéra. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui refuser ?

_ Merci ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais tomber malade la dernière fois.

_ Tu n'es qu'une chochotte.

Elle rit et secoua la tête.

_ Excuse-moi, Ô beau, grand, courageux.. Mince, je ne me rappelle plus ce que tu avais dit.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se triturant les méninges pour retrouver la conversation.

_ C'était fort, robuste, malin, courageux et beau. Y'avait pas grand mais si tu souhaites l'ajouter, fais comme bon te semble.

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule joueur avant de s'esclaffer.

_ Je cherchais les adjectifs que ta grosse tête pouvait fournir à ton ego.

Sirius la regarda avec des grands yeux.

_ Tant de mots savants pour une si petite tête, fit-il en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle désaffectée pour enfin travailler.

* * *

**C'est du tout nouveau, tout propre. C'est le dernier chapitre avant un petit moment parce que je pars début août et je ne suis pas chez moi avant un petit bout de temps et le chapitre suivant n'est toujours pas commencé. Par contre, j'ai écrit la fin... Je sais, je sais, c'est DEBILE. Mais je la connaissais déjà et je voulais pas perdre la manière dont je la voyais...**  
**Je n'ai eu qu'une reviews pour le dernier chapitre, est-ce que vous avez tous disparus en vacances ou est-ce que la suite vous déplaît ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !  
**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**BACK TO BLACK #5**

* * *

Il la vit de loin, en train de manger et se décida à la rejoindre.

_ Bonjour, beauté, salua-t-il en s'asseyant.

Elle releva la tête et soupira avant de retourner à sa tartine.

_ Tu me désespères des fois, Sirius.

_ Le principal, c'est que je te fasse quelque chose, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'essuya les doigts d'un air agacé : elle avait encore mis du beurre partout. Il se mit à manger de la brioche en l'observant. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée.

_ Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

_ C'est ta façon de me dire que j'ai une tête de poisson mort ? répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais belle. Maintenant aussi et quoi que tu fasses tu le seras.

Elle leva les mains en signe de reddition et avala une gorgée de café.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, remarqua-t-il.

Elle soupira, elle avait espéré qu'il ne le remarquerait pas.

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, en effet, merci de t'en soucier.

Il pencha la tête de côté, on aurait dit un chien.

_ Tu as trop rêvé de moi ?

_ Exactement, c'était horrible, j'ai plus osé me rendormir.

Elle croqua un morceau de tartine et soupira. Elle passait chaque matin dix minutes à tartiner deux morceaux de pain pour les dévorer en deux minutes. Quelle perte de temps !

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant sa mauvaise foi avant de se décider à attaquer le sujet qui l'intéressait.

_ Tu comptes continuer à donner des cours à Reg ?

Elle continua de mâcher son pain, avala son morceau et but un gorgée de café.

_ Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne continuerais pas.

Il soupira lourdement, tentant de contenir la colère sous-jacente.

_ Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il est dangereux ?

Eli eut un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours le même débat.

_ Ton frère a toujours été gentil et poli avec moi, il n'est pas question que ça change.

Il fronça le nez et se frotta la nuque.

_ Ton absence de préjugés te rend inconsciente.

_ Mon absence de préjugés fait que je te parle, crétin.

Elle termina sa dernière tartine, regarda l'heure à sa montre. Elle allait être en retard.

_ Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il.

Elle termina son bol de café et essuya ses doigts.

_ Tu vas être en retard, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle partit vers la salle de Potions mais Sirius la rattrapa bien vite.

_ Dis-moi ce que ça veut dire.

_ Tu ne veux pas que je parle à Regulus parce qu'il s'appelle Black et que c'est un Serpentard. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es toi aussi un Black.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il s'était arrêté, surpris par la remarque, et partit vers sa salle. Elle allait être en retard avec toutes ces bêtises. Elle réussit néanmoins à se glisser en classe sans se faire repérer : au moins un intérêt d'être petite et menue.

Elle soupira et repoussa une foutue mèche qui venait devant son visage en s'asseyant.

_ Bonjour, rayon de soleil.

_Tais-toi Lenie, soupira la brune. Il est trop tôt pour supporter tes sarcasmes.

Elle sortit ses affaires et laissa son sac tomber à ses pieds.

_ Comment va Tu-Sais-Qui ? murmura Eli en se penchant vers son ami.

_ Tu veux dire Voldemort ? répondit sur le même ton en souriant son amie.

Eli lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes en faisant la moue.

_ Vraiment spirituel, Lenie.

_ Boude pas, protesta son amie. Ca va, j'ai réussi à lui parler, tout va bien. Au faut, Eli.

_ Hm ? répondit-elle distraitement en écrivant sur son parchemin.

_ Mon petit doigt m'a parlé d'une jeune Gryffondor et d'un certain Black.

_ Tu sais très bien que Lily n'a d'yeux que pour James, voyons.

Marlene eut un rire sans joie.

_ Tu es quasiment aussi drôle que moi. Sérieux, tu sors avec Sirius ?

Elisabeth voyait l'excitation se traduire dans tous les gestes dans son amie, de ses bracelets qui s'entrechoquaient à son poignet au sourire lumineux qui étirait ses lèvres.

_ Sérieux, qui t'a parlé de ça ?

_ Alors c'est vrai ? demanda Marlene d'un air surexcité.

_ Si vous parlez du T que vous allez avoir si vous continuez à déranger ma classe, oui Miss McKinnon, c'est la pure vérité.

_ Oui, chef, répondit Marlene en souriant alors que Eli pouffait de rire.

_ Ca vaut aussi pour vous Miss White.

Eli fronça le nez, pinça les lèvres, donna l'illusion du sérieux. Elle sentait ce feu brûler en elle, celui d'une joie inexplicable qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée.

* * *

Sirius marchait, les mains dans les poches dans les couloirs, il ne savait plus à quel moment Elisabeth avait cessé d'être une fille intéressante pour devenir la fille qui hantait ses pensées, qui le torturait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Regulus, il était important pour elle apparemment. Mais lui, Sirius, il était plus important puisqu'elle avait laissé Reg pour venir avec lui. Ça voulait forcément dire quelque chose. Pas vrai ? Il souffla et se frotta la nuque. Tout le monde avait toujours préféré Sirius ( même sa famille qui avait finir par le renier au moment où il avait été à Gryffondor mais c'était pour le mieux ). Et si Elisabeth était la personne qui préfèrerait Reg à lui ? Parce qu'il y avait une balance, la Magie équilibrait tout, il le savait. Pour chaque préférence qu'il y aurait pour toi, quelque chose de malheureux t'arriverait pour compenser. Tu ne pouvais vivre autant de bonheur que de malheur. Il sentait que la clé de son équilibre se situait en Elisabeth. Ca l'effrayait qu'elle ait autant de pouvoirs sur lui, sur sa Destinée.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en classes, il supporterait les réprimandes de McGonagall mais il ne pouvait pas aller en classe aujourd'hui. Il marcha dans le château puis se décida à aller chercher la Carte des Marauders, elle avait encore besoin de quelques améliorations et ça aiderait à mieux faire passer son abandon auprès de ses amis. Il passa la Grosse Dame sans réel problème – elle ne lui en causerait sûrement jamais, elle l'adorait. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir après avoir passé quelques premières années qui se prélassaient dans la Salle Commune. Il pénétra enfin dans le dortoir et ne prêta attention au cahot ambiant qu'après s'être demandé où ils avaient bien pu mettre la Carte. Il se gratta le crâne, repassant en accéléré les derniers jours, cherchant la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient parlé. Il se rappela de Peter qui avait suggéré au repas d'améliorer la carte (« _On pourrait y ajouter un mot de passe »_), il revit James se gratter le crâne assis en tailleur sur son lit en proposant des mots de passe (« _Je jure de l'utiliser à mauvaise escient »_) et, même ce matin Rémus avait parlé de faire disparaître la Carte ( _« Sans le mot de passe, ce ne serait qu'un bout de parchemin ! »_).

Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu le bout de parchemin en question. Ils en parlaient, ils y réfléchissaient mais ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la Carte et explorer le Château pour la compléter. Il pensa à James qui aimait Lily, qui passait son temps avec, il ne l'accusait pas de les abandonner (lui-même passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Eli, bien que ce ne soit pas le même genre de relation) mais il venait de sentir leur amitié s'effriter comme un Souaffle en pleine tête – inutile de préciser que ça sonnait, que ça blessait. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda le dortoir – le lit de James à côté du sien, celui de Remus à sa diagonale et celui de Peter à la diagonale du lit de James. C'était dans cette chambre que s'était renforcée leur amitié née sous le vieil arbre du parc ( l'_arbre mort_ selon Eli – le ciment de leur amitié, un arbre mort ? Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. ). Ils termineraient cette Carte avant la fin de l'année, parce qu'il avait besoin d'une preuve matérielle que ce qu'il considérait comme sa famille n'était pas en train de se dissoudre sous ses yeux. Il se demanda immédiatement ce qu'il faisait là, dans ce dortoir vide de rire alors qu'il pourrait être dans une classe remplie de ses amis. Il se leva, un sentiment d'urgence au corps qui ne le quitta pas. Il traversa d'un pas pressé – qui par la Grâce de Merlin passait néanmoins comme nonchalant aux élèves de première année toujours attroupés dans la Salle Commune – cette Salle, passa le tableau sans un mot pour la Grosse Dame et fit ce qu'il put pour atteindre la salle de Métamorphose. Seulement, arrivé devant la dite salle, il se rappela qu'il avait environ une heure de retard et soupira. Il s'assit face à la porte, les bras sur les genoux et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il fit quelques volutes rouges, s'amusa à dessiner des traits imaginaires dans l'air.

_ Bonjour, Sirius.

Il releva la tête, tranquillement, ayant reconnu la voix.

_ Bonjour Hagrid, répondit-il en souriant.

_ Tu n'as pas classe ? demanda le géant, sa tête désignant la porte de la salle.

Sirius continua de sourire, feignant la gêne et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

_ On pourrait dire ça, oui.

Hagrid de mit à rire, d'un rire énorme qu'il transforma en toux en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait dans l'établissement.

_ Tu veux venir rendre visite à Crockdur ?

Sirius se releva d'un bond.

_ On ne pourrait refuser une telle offre.

Ils marchèrent vers la cabane du garde-chasse tranquillement.

_ Et cette histoire de dragons, ça avance ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant le paysage, les mains dans les poches.

Il aimait bien fermer les yeux, entendre le calme et sentir l'impression d'être à la maison le remplir. Parce que Poudlard était sa maison, l'endroit où le nourrissait, où on l'aimait, le réprimandait, où il s'amusait, où il vivait.

_ Non, souffla d'un air dépité le demi-géant. Et tu sais que le règlement de Poudlard l'interdit mais j'aimerais tellement avoir un petit dragon, un ami.

_ Tu en trouveras un, j'en suis certain. Mais tu n'as besoin d'ami en ce moment, nous sommes là, le rassura Sirius en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule ( Sirius était plus grand que James, Rémus et Peter, il pouvait facilement atteindre l'épaule sans paraître trop idiot. ).

Hagrid sourit, dévoilant ses dents, relevant ses moustaches.

_ C'est vrai, c'est vrai, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa cabane. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas en classe, Sirius ?

_ J'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondit-il simplement en s'asseyant à la table.

Il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains, ses mains soignés et propres de garçon de bonne famille. Si on pouvait utiliser le qualificatif « bonne ».

_ A quoi donc ? demanda –t-il en lui tournant le dos, mettant de l'eau à chauffer.

Il était content d'avoir Sirius chez lui – bien qu'il les trouvait plus joyeux lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre – parce qu'il était un garçon très intelligent et bien plus profond qu'on lui en donnait le crédit.

_ Quelqu'un m'a dit que- Qu'on me craignait- Enfin pas qu'on me craignait mais-

Il souffla, passa la main dans ses cheveux et observa les rainures dans la table en bois.

_ Dis-moi juste ce qu'on t'a dit, dit simplement Hagrid.

_ Que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais à Gryffondor qu'on oubliait que j'étais un Black, lâcha-t-il tout à trac.

_ Oh.

Sirius eut un faible sourire et releva la tête.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que quoi que je fasse les gens verront toujours mon nom avant ma personne ?

Il vit les sourcils du demi-Géant se froncer alors qu'il s'assit à la talbe, face à lui.

_ Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé, Sirius, je ne suis pas le plus intelligent des sorciers mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que malheureusement, tu as les yeux, les cheveux, les traits d'un Black. Et je suis très gentil mais les gens voient d'abord un demi-Géant avant de voir un gentil sorcier. Mais les gens qui te connaissent savent qui tu es, c'est l'important.

Ils furent interrompus par un coup à la porte qu'Hagrid s'empressa d'aller répondre. Sirius allait éteindre le feu sous la bouilloire et lorsqu'il se retourna, put constater la présence du Directeur.

_ Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. Une tasse de thé ? demanda-t-il joyeusement en levant la bouilloire.

_ Avec joie, répondit le vieil homme en s'asseyant. Si ça ne dérange pas, ce cher Hagrid bien entendu, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

_ Pas du tout, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit en riant le demi-Géant alors qu'il farfouillait dans un de ses placards.

Sirius posa la bouilloire sur la table et s'assit à côté du Directeur.

_ J'espère que je n'interromps aucune discussion, s'enquit le directeur avec un sourire.

_ Nous parlions du poids des préjugés, Monsieur le Directeur, s'exclama Hagrid en sortant sa tête du placard et en exhibant avec joie trois tasses.

_ Je vois. Vos pensées vous ont-elles mené à un endroit meilleur ?

Sirius se racla la gorge, il hésitait à parler de ses pensées les plus intimes, héritage des Black.

_ Je ne crois pas, Professeur, soupira-t-il.

_ Puis-je me permettre de vous demander des précisions ?

_ Je n'ai qu'une interrogation Professeur. Vous croyez qu'on ne verra toujours en moi qu'un Black ?

Il observa le Directeur, un homme sage qui savait quantité de choses aussi bien sur la monde sorcier que moldu. Si cet homme n'avait pas la réponse, qui l'aurait ? Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils alors que ses yeux perçants semblaient le sonder.

_ Je pense Sirius que ce sont les actes que nous faisons qui nous définisse. Il est vrai que, de part ton nom, les gens auront forcément des difficultés à te faire confiance, à assumer que tu ne pourrais avoir que des bonnes attentions envers eux. Cependant, il me semble que tu as réussi à créer d'excellentes relations d'amitié depuis ton entrée à Poudlard. Je me demande donc si ce nom que tu sembles porter comme un fardeau ne serait pas un excellent moyen de filtrer les personnes venant vers toi pour l'attrait de ta personne de celles qui non pas forcément de bonnes intentions à ton égard. Merci Hagrid, remercie l'homme en acceptant la tasse plein de thé.

Sirius se trouvait avec les sourcils froncés, contemplant les paroles du vieil homme. Il accepta avec un hochement de tête sa propre tasse.

_ Ce que vous voulez dire, c'est que les gens qui viendrait me parler, qui passerait au-delà de la méfiance dû à mon nom, serait des personnes qui vaudrait le coup ?

Le Directeur sourit mais ne répondit pas.

_ Je me demandais, Hagrid, si vous ne pensiez pas qu'il faudrait arracher la cime restante de l'arbre détruit par la dernière tempête pour le remplacer par une nouvelle plantation ?

Hagrid s'empressa de répondre et Sirius se trouva soulagé du changement de sujet, il avait maintenant une branche à ajouter à son balai. Il était vrai que James, Remus et Peter étaient les meilleurs amis qu'il pouvait un jour espéré rencontrer. Eli était, quant à elle… Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire la rencontre avec la jeune fille, c'était inespéré de rencontrer quelqu'un dont il se sentait aussi proche et pourtant si loin. Il avait l'impression d'approche de sa personne, de son âme, de sa lumière et, en même temps, il avait conscience d'en être si loin. Elle inatteignable, à portée de main, certes mais intouchable. Quand il lui parlait, Merlin, il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle était une chimère créée pour le torturer. Elle était trop parfaite pour lui, pour Reg, pour un monde sorcier où des monstres comme Voldemort existaient. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi pur pouvait risquer d'être en contact avec ce déchet de sorcier ?

_ il serait temps pour vous de partir, Monsieur Black ou vous risquez, une fois de plus, d'arriver en retard.

Sirius releva la tête, finit en une gorgée sa tasse et se leva.

_ Bien sûr, merci de me l'avoir rappelé Professeur. Merci pour le thé et la discussion Hagrid.

Il hocha la tête en direction des deux hommes et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Par ailleurs Monsieur Black, l'assiduité n'est pas une option.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, le message était passé.

* * *

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé lui dire ça, Lenie, s'esclaffa Elisabeth en sortant de classe.

A côté d'elle fulminait une Marlene rouge de colère.

_ Mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ? Tu te rends quand même compte que cet espèce de… Ugh !

Elle cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas de trouver un qualificatif qui satisferait son imagination. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer les gloussements de son amie. McLaggen avait, une fois de plus, fait preuve d'une indubitable stupidité. Il était venu comme une fleur devant Marlene, lui annonçant qu'il voulait bien oublier leurs précédents déboires ( _c'est à se demander où il apprend tous ces mots savants_ avait sifflé Marlene ) et qu'il pourrait se remettre ensemble. Il ajouta qu'il connait parfaitement qu'une personne comme lui puisse manquer à la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment que Marlene était devenue rouge de fureur et avait renversé son pot d'encre sur la tête du jeune homme avant de siffler _« Je ne savais que passer autant de temps à se regarder dans le miroir détruisait le cerveau. D'ailleurs McLaggen, tu as une légère tâche d'encre sur la joue. »_.

_ Allons manger, seule de la nourriture pourra me faire oublier cette mascarade.

Marlene partit d'un pas décidé suivie d'Elisabeth qui continuait de rire sans s'empêcher de penser que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'on riait à ses dépens et pas à ceux de Marlene. Elles entrèrent dans le Réfectoire et s'assirent au beau milieu de la table. Alors que Marlene continuait de bouillir sur le banc, Eli se servit copieusement une salade de pâtes.

_ Bonjour, mesdemoiselles.

Eli releva la tête en souriant, reconnaissant. Elle entendit vaguement Marlene grogner.

_ Bonjour Sirius. Salut les garçons, salua-t-elle les trois autres membres du groupe.

_ On t'attend plus loin, Pad. A plus les filles ! salua James avant de se diriger vers la table des Professeurs.

Remus et Peter le suivirent après avoir adressé aux deux jeunes filles un signe de tête et de la main. Sirius hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'Eli.

_ Comment s'est passé votre journée ?

Eli posa la fourchette qu'elle tenait à la main et tourna son corps vers Sirius.

_ Tu ne devineras jamais, déclara-t-elle les yeux pétillants. McLaggen est venu voir Marlene et je jure devant Merlin qu'elle lui a renversé un pot entier d'encre sur le visage. Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il tirait.

Elle rit de bon cœur lorsqu'elle se prit un coup de pied sous la table.

_ C'est pas symp- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Marlene lui faire les gros yeux.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à McLaggen. Elle tenta un sourire mais il partit en relevant fièrement la tête. Elle se retourna de nouveau face à la table, mortifiée alors que Sirius et Marlene pouffait.

_ Ahah, souffla-t-elle sarcastiquement. Je crois que je vais mourir de honte, ajouta-t-elle au final.

Sirius secoua la tête devant sa théâtralité, il n'y avait qu'Eli pour se sentir mal de se moquer d'un idiot comme McLaggen. Il scanna rapidement la salle à la recherche de ce dernier et lorsqu'il le vit, il ne put remarquer que le regard noir qu'il braquait sur Eli.

_ Si McLaggen vous embête de nouveau, faites-moi signe.

_ Je lui règlerai son compte moi-même, menaça la blonde.

Il rit pour la forme mais il était trop inquiet pour Eli. Il était vrai que McLaggen n'était pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement dangereux et qu'il n'y avait rien qui méritait de mettre la vie de qui que ce soit en danger, il ne fallait pas tomber dans des extrêmes. Mais il n'empêchait qu'il se sentait étrangement anxieux pour sa sécurité. Il tourna un regard vers les Marauders et en voyant le regard agacé que lui adressait Remus combiné à celui désolé de James, il comprit qu'il allait avoir le droit à un sermon. Encore.

_ Que t'as fait ce pauvre garçon pour justifier une haine pareille ?

_ Je suis sortie avec ce Scrout à Pétard, souffla-t-elle, dépitée.

_ Oh, Marlene, s'écria-t-il en portant théâtralement sa main au cœur. Eli, es-tu sûre qu'elle soit saine d'esprit ?

Il prit un air inquiet qui fit glousser la jeune fille ce qui, automatiquement, le fit sourire. Sourire qui tomba lorsqu'il se réussit un coup dans le tibia et vu le sourire vicieux de Marlene, il devina immédiatement l'expéditeur.

_ Allez, va manger avec tes amis, déclara Eli en poussant gentiment son épaule.

Il fixa quelques minutes son visage mais ne distingua que de la joie et de la sincérité décida que ce n'était dit que dans de bonnes intentions. Il se leva après avoir embrassé la jour de la jeune fille et fit un signe à Marlene. Il s'assit à côté de James et prit soin de tout de suite lancer la conversation, empêchant (pour un moment, il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs ) Remus de commencer à l'ennuyer.

_ Alors Pete, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de bon ? s'enquit-il.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire tant que Remus ne t'a pas fait la leçon, lui répondit le blond avec un sourire navré. Aïe, s'écria-t-il frottant sa jambe avec un regard énervé en direction de James.

_ Sirius, c'est une mauvaise idée, interrompit Remus, désireux d'endiguer une dispute inutile entre Peter et James.

Sirius soupira et posa ses couverts avant de croiser ses bras sur ses torses.

_ De quoi est-ce que parles ? gronda-t-il en lançant un regard en coin à James.

Remus le regarda avec sympathie, ce qui énerva Sirius.

_ De ton plan de t'attaquer seul à Rosier.

_ Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Remus, je te préviens.

Il faisait ça pour Eli et rien ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il y avait réfléchi et penser pendant des heures et n'était parvenu qu'à une même conclusion : personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Eli et de s'en sortir. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait troubler son esprit sur cette affaire.

Remus soupira et observa le visage fermé de son ami. Il connaissait ce visage, il connaissait le gris foncé qui était les yeux de Sirius, il savait ce que ça voulait dire, il savait qu'une tempête se préparait en lui et que quiconque s'opposerait à lui la subirait de plein fouet. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on reconnaissait le Black en lui, que son visage se rapprochait de sa cousine Bellatrix, qu'il devenait effrayant. Parce que Remus avait peur qu'un jour, Sirius soit si gravement atteint par la perte d'un proche, qu'il perdrait toute santé d'esprit pour se laisser envelopper par la folie des Black.

_ Tu ne peux t'attaquer à eux tout seul, Sirius, tenta-t-il quand même de raisonner. Tu ne pourrais pas gagner.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser un sourcil alors qu'un sourire froid déformait ses traits.

_ Je suis plus puissant que ces rigolos et je m'y connais bien mieux en Magie. Il faut bien que le fait que je sois un Black serve à quelque chose.

Remus ferma les yeux et frotta le front.

_ Je t'aiderai. Après tout, il n'y a que James qui ait promis à Lily de ne pas intervenir.

_ J'en suis également, approuva solennellement Peter qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

_ Mais, et moi ? s'écria James.

Sirius rit, son visage se détendit alors qu'il donna une tape dans le dos de son ami.

_ Ca te fera plus de temps avec Lily, Prongs !

Le jeune homme soupira alors qu'une moue se formait sur son visage.

_ Mais je fais toujours parti des plans !

Sirius mima une moue désolée.

_ Tu sais ce qu'on dit, une promesse est une promesse.

Soudain, un éclat familier brilla dans les yeux de James alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux de son meilleur ami.

_ Tu sais je n'ai pas promis, j'ai juste dit que je ne m'impliquerai. En théorie, je n'ai signé aucun contrat.

Les deux amis se sourirent, sentant déjà l'amusement qui découlerait de cette juste vengeance.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, je suis une loque MAIS j'ai une bonne nouvelle : je me suis rendue compte que j'aime tellement cette histoire que j'arrive à écrire beaucoup en peu de temps. Suffit que je m'y mette *soupir*. Bon, le point négatif est que je commence ma licence lundi ... Mais je ferais mon possible, promis. Bon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaît. J'attends vos remarques avec impatience ! Sinon ( et sans aucun rapport ) je suis dingue de TVD et Joseph Morgan a twitté qu'il avait une scène avec On-Sait-Qui, je suis trop impatiente ! Et bonne rentrée à vous !**

**Guest Ah les vacances, ça n'aide vraiment pas le business, ma pauvre dame ! Sinon, je te remercie pour ta reviews et je suis contente que l'histoire et la façon dont elle s'écrit te plaise. Bisous.  
**

**Aurore Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je vais m'empresser de te prévenir sur skyrock ( je n'ai pas FB ... ). Continue de me faire parvenir tes remarques et mercie pour la reviews. Bisous.  
**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS !  
**


End file.
